Lettre perdue
by Solae44
Summary: Emma sort de chez elle un matin d'hiver pour aller travailler. Le vent porte dans sa brise une enveloppe qui lui giflera la joue accidentellement. La pluie et la neige ont effacé les coordonnées du destinataire, mais au dos sont encore affichés un prénom et une ville : Une certaine Régina de Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à vous tous.

Me voici pour une nouvelle histoire, un peu particulière.

Je l'ai écrite sur la longueur, elle m'a pris du temps, en revenant sur plusieurs chapitres pour que cela ne soit pas trop perturbant... que ça soit pour moi, ou pour vous. Bref, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, car je voulais faire mieux. Maintenant, en me relisant, je me dis que je ne pourrais rien faire de plus, hormis tout effacer, et recommencer sur un page vierge. Mais ça, c'est impossible. Si j'efface, je ne recommence pas.

De plus, histoire de corcée la chose, j'ai fait en sorte que l'histoire se déroule en une seule, et unique journée. De la rencontre à l'issue finale. C'était mon idée, mon petit challenge. Moi, qui développe peut-être un peu trop, c'était l'occasion d'aller au plus court. Les chapitres le sont, et l'histoire est terminée. Donc pas d'attente, et une publication chaque semaine, le dimanche. Il y a 12 chapitres en tout... Ca me laissera du temps pour mes autres projets d'écriture.

Le titre peut également être lu ainsi: L'être perdu... Mais ça sonnait plus triste. Trop triste pour qu'il soit le titre principal de cette histoire.

Trève de bavardage... Je vous laisse à la lecture. Juste, il n'y a pas eu de correction. Pas sur tout, en tout cas, donc il est fort possible que vous tombiez sur des fautes grossières... Ou non... (Je l'espère). D'ailleurs si une beta se sent investi d'une mission, tellement c'est dur pour ses yeux, qu'elle se fasse connaitre.

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps.

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 1 -**

Cette année, l'hiver est rude à Boston. La plupart des jeunes arbres sont morts gelés, malgré les protections de la ville. Les oiseaux trouvent difficilement à manger, et beaucoup finissent comme la végétation de la capitale de l'état du Massachusetts, gelés et sans vie. Le lourd poids de la neige fait s'effondrer les toitures déjà endommagées, ou affaiblie par les années et le manque d'entretien. Le verglas sur les trottoirs ralentit les piétons, ou les fait tomber, en fonction des imprudences de chacun. Les automobilistes ronchonnent, et pourtant, ils prennent leur mal en patience pour ne faire que quelques kilomètres seulement. L'hiver semble plus long cette année, pourtant, Noël ainsi que le nouvel an sont passés, et le mois de janvier touche presque à son terme.

Les plus heureux sont les enfants, profitant de la neige en abondance pour laisser libre cours à leur inspiration, afin de créer autant de bonhomme de neige différent, qu'il y a d'enfants. D'autant plus qu'avec cette météo peu complaisante, les transports scolaires sont à l'arrêt, permettant aux enfants d'avoir quelques jours de vacances inespérés avant ceux du mois de février.

Dans un des appartements de Boston, au numéro 12 d'un bâtiment ancien, une jeune femme, Emma Swan, se prépare pour son dernier jour de travail. Elle a été licenciée pour ses retards à répétition, et pour son attitude assez virulente envers certains de ses collègues masculins. Sa détermination, son caractère de battante et son charme font pourtant d'elle la meilleure dans son domaine ; acheteuse dans une société d'importation de vins français.

Ce jeudi matin, Emma s'impatientait dans l'entrée du loft qu'elle partage avec sa meilleure amie, Elsa. Cette dernière, habituellement ponctuelle, voire même très souvent en avance, n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonner, trop bien plongée dans un rêve doux et romantique. Elle se pressait dans la salle de bains, afin de mettre une dernière touche de maquillage, et de rejoindre son amie, rouge de colère.

\- Elsaaa! Tu peux te bouger un peu !? J'aimerais que ma dernière journée ne leur donne pas raison! S'énerva Emma qui voulait arriver à l'heure. Pour une fois.

\- Voilà, voilà ! Je suis là, on peut partir ! Désolée, ça ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude! S'excusa Elsa, enfilant ses chaussures à talons en agrippant l'épaule de la grande blonde.

\- Ça va, on est encore dans les temps ! Répondit Emma, en ronchonnant comme à son habitude.

\- Oh attend ! J'ai oublié ma clé USB ! J'ai mon dossier en cours dedans. C'est un projet que j'ai avec mes élèves. C'est important ! Expliqua Elsa qui courait déjà jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant Emma, qui se censura volontairement en se mordant les lèvres avant de dire des choses qu'elle ne penserait pas.

\- C'est bon? Demanda la blonde en voyant sa colocataire revenir à toute hâte.

\- Ça y est! On est parti!

Et ce fut le cas, les deux jeunes femmes descendirent les deux étages à pied, et avant de passer la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, Elsa enfila gants, écharpe, et son bonnet bien vissé sur sa tête, alors qu'Emma se contenta de ses gants noirs et de son tour de cou, offert par sa colocataire pour Noël. Elsa poussa la première la lourde porte laissant l'air froid s'engouffrer dans le hall de l'immeuble. Elle s'emmitoufla davantage au creux de son manteau épais, et garda à bout de bras, la porte ouverte pour qu'Emma la suive.

Alors qu'Emma posait un pied sur le seuil, une bourrasque de vent firent virevolter ses cheveux dans tous les sens l'énervant un peu plus. Tandis qu'elle tentait de remettre sa chevelure dorée en place, un second souffle de vent lui envoya en plein visage un petit objet rouge non identifié. Emma poussa un juron bien prononcé, laissant sa colère éclater contre cette malheureuse chose et contre le passant qui la regardait étrangement. L'acheteuse porta sa main à sa joue meurtrie, et constata une chaleur et une sensation visqueuse sous ses doigts. Alors que sa main entrait dans son champ de vision, elle remarqua les petites traînées de sang.

\- Dis-moi que je rêve! Elsa, je saigne ? Demanda Emma, figée sur place par la très mauvaise matinée qui commençait.

\- Tu ne rêves pas ! Et voilà ce qui t'a attaqué ! Confirma Elsa en tendant vers la blonde une vieille enveloppe abîmée, qui avait atterri par terre.

\- Sérieusement ! Les gens ne savent pas poster correctement leurs courriers, et les facteurs, le distribuer ? Fallait que ça tombe sur moi, et aujourd'hui!

\- Courage, dans huit heures, ça sera fini!

\- C'est facile de dire ça, ce n'est pas toi qu'on va regarder comme une pestiférée au travail ! Tu as un mouchoir? Demanda Emma, ne voulant pas développer plus que ça l'aspect temporel de sa journée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? Je me pose la question par moment. Se moqua Elsa, tout en gardant son sérieux et une attitude impérieuse.

\- Elsa... Ne te prends pas pour une reine, sous prétexte que tu en as le prénom ! Précisa Emma, en récupérant le mouchoir des mains gantées de sa colocataire.

\- Ça, c'est petit !

Après avoir reçu une légère tape sur l'épaule de la part d'Elsa, Emma descendit les quelques marches qui séparaient l'immeuble du trottoir, et plutôt que de jeter l'enveloppe dans la première poubelle venue, elle la glissa machinalement, au chaud, au fond de la poche de sa veste en cuir rouge. Les deux amies se dépêchèrent du mieux qu'elles pouvaient pour ne pas être en retard, mais les incidents cumulés depuis le levé du jour n'aidèrent pas.

\- Ne te blesse pas encore! C'est moi qui ai les mouchoirs, n'oublie pas !

\- Va terroriser tes gamins plutôt que de dire des âneries !

Elsa tourna à droite au bout de la rue pour rejoindre l'école où elle enseignait, tandis qu'Emma filait tout droit. Elles se souhaitèrent une bonne journée, se saluant d'un simple geste de la main, et d'un baiser envoyé dans les airs. Sans être tombée et sans complications supplémentaires, Emma entra dans le bâtiment ou se trouvait son bureau quelques petites minutes avant l'heure fatidique. Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur son étage, sa montre indiquait tout juste huit heures. L'heure de l'embauche.

\- Et bien Swan, t'es tombée du lit pour arriver à l'heure ?!

\- Ca va ! Ne te moque pas August, où je vais hanter ton bureau jusqu'à ta retraite ! S'amusa Emma, répondant à la taquinerie de son collègue et ami.

Ils se connaissaient depuis la plus tendre enfance. Avec Elsa, ils avaient grandi dans le même orphelinat, accueillant August dès son arrivé, le prenant sous leurs ailes afin que le jeune garçon ne se sentent pas perdu. Voilà le seul être masculin avec lequel Emma n'avait jamais eu de problème. Quoiqu'il pouvait se passer, la blonde n'arrivait pas à garder une relation amicale avec un homme. Cela devait toujours se terminer avec des insultes, souvent des menaces, et quelque fois des coups. Emma pouvait être une teigne, et tout le monde dans son bureau le savait. Elle protégeait femmes et enfants, peu importe le risque qu'elle encourait. Jusqu'à, comme il y a un mois, ou elle dépassa les bornes et cognant d'un point bien ferme, la joue de son responsable des achats, Jefferson. En plus d'être un vrai macho, usant de sa puissance hiérarchique avec une stagiaire étudiante, il venait de couper les vivres à son ex femme élevant leurs deux enfants, préférant dilapider son argent dans le luxe et la volupté avec une femme vingt ans plus jeune que lui. Étant, d'autant plus témoin de la scène qui se déroulait dans le bureau du patron, ou ils avaient rendez-vous pour un nouveau marché, Emma n'avait pu se retenir, et avait été directement renvoyé chez elle.

\- Alors, dernier jour... Lança August avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Tu n'as pas trop de regrets ?

\- Pourquoi en aurais-je ? Répondit vivement la blonde, médusée par une telle question. Ce salop a eu ce qu'il méritait.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui te retrouve à la porte.

\- Tant pis. Cette pauvre stagiaire ne demandait rien à personne, et il se servait d'elle comme d'un larbin. Je ne tolère pas ça. Lui aussi a appris avant d'être l'un des meilleurs, alors pourquoi lui met-il des bâton dans les roues ? Jefferson n'est qu'un crétin de toute façon. Un macho égoïste, sans-coeur et sans-gêne ! Je plains réellement son ex femme. Termina Emma déterminé face à ce comportement exécrable et en s'installant à son poste de travail.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants devant leurs postes de travail respectifs, évoquant l'avenir incertain de la blonde, mais surtout de l'ambiance générale qui s'était drôlement amoindrie depuis l'altercation d'Emma et de Jefferson. Ce dernier, toujours planqué dans le bureau du directeur, n'avait pas eu de mal à obtenir son licenciement pour faute réelle. De plus, Mr Gold, le directeur de la société, ne portait absolument pas Emma dans son coeur. La talentueuse acheteuse avait été recrutée avant la nomination de Gold. Depuis, il tentait tout pour s'en débarrasser. Aujourd'hui, il jubilait. Elle partait. Pour son dernier jour, elle n'avait rien à faire. Toute connexion intranet lui avait déjà été retirée en prévision de son futur, et imminent remplacement.

\- Les enfoirés ! S'insurgea la blonde contre ses supérieurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda August assis sur le poste devant elle

\- Je n'ai plus accès à rien. Mes dossiers en cours sont verrouillés, et Internet m'est restreint. Ils se foutent de ma gueule ! S'énerva la blonde en se renfrognant sur son siège.

La première demi-heure fut longue, et surtout très ennuyante. Elle regardait par la fenêtre distinguant à peine le visage des passants. Elle plongea dans ses pensées et observa tour à tour les gens bien couverts. Un homme, visiblement très grand, qui portait un sac à dos et marchait lentement la tête baissée et le dos voûté, comme si le poids de son sac était immense. Emma s'imagina alors sa vie. Peut-être était-ce un cambrioleur, portant son lourd butin jusqu'à sa planque. Peut-être l'un de ses professeurs universitaires, car en y regardant plus attentivement, il en avait la même démarche rustre et bancale. Peut-être était-ce un sans-abri affaibli par le vent et le froid, portant sur son dos le reste de sa vie, mêlé au remords et aux regrets. Puis avant même qu'elle n'établisse une autre théorie, il disparut au coin d'une rue.

La tasse bouillante de café qu'elle tient fermement dans ses mains laisse échapper la vapeur qui provoque de la buée sur la vitre. D'un côté, il fait chaud, de l'autre, il fait froid. Son instinct de grande enfant lui dicte de dessiner sur la buée comme elle le faisait dès années auparavant, mais sa raison lui dit de rester sage. Sage et stoïque. Dans sa tête, la même phrase tournait en boucle: "Ne dessine pas, ne dessine pas!". Soudain, le klaxon d'un bus la fit sortir de son obnubilation. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans le grand bureau, puis se réinstalla correctement sur son siège, rassurée que personne ne l'est remarqué la tête dans les nuages.

Finalement, la blonde se décida à prendre un peu de hauteur. Pour ce faire, elle se dirigea, tel un pantin sans émotion, vers les ascenseurs du personnel. En premier lieu, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée rejoindre le vigile de l'immeuble. Au début, elle usait de ses charmes sur lui pour récupérer une petite clé qui déverrouillait la montée supérieur de l'ascenseur. Un jour, alors qu'il avait découvert son petit cinéma, il l'avait suivi pour connaître ses réelles intentions. Quand il avait compris, qu'elle ne montait sur le toit que pour se ressourcer, il n'avait rien dit, et continuait de jouer le jeu, même si tous les deux savait que chacun connaissait la manigance de l'autre.

Donc, grâce à une petite clé, qu'elle avait subtilisée une fois de plus à la barbe du vigile, elle actionna le mécanisme de sécurité pour accéder au dernier étage. Une fois arrivée, elle grimpa encore quelques marches pour ouvrir difficilement la porte en ferraille verte rouillée, qui la séparait du toit.

Il faisait horriblement froid, mais bizarrement, Emma aimait ça. Elle aimait l'hiver et tout ce qui allait avec. Le vent qui giflait sa peau, ses oreilles qui la brûlaient par le froid, ses mèches de cheveux qui virevoltaient au gré des bourrasques. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout dans l'hiver, c'était sa douche en fin de journée pour réchauffer son corps frigorifié, avant d'enfiler un jogging et un sweat trop grand pour elle. D'un certain oeil, cela la rendait sexy. Et elle le savait.

Mais pour le moment, elle était là, sur le toit de l'immeuble à regarder la ville s'activer à chaque coin de rue, quand son regard se posa sur l'horizon, en dehors des limites de son territoire. En dehors de Boston. Elle se mit à rêver d'une vie plus calme, loin des quota quotidien, et des objectifs à atteindre. Le vent froid s'engouffra sous la veste d'Emma, la faisant frissonner violemment. Elle cacha vite ses mains dans ses poches et recroquevilla son cou pour garder sa chaleur corporelle. Une fois ses mains réchauffées, elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poche, retira le dit objet, et se rappela de cette stupide enveloppe envoyée par le vent.

Elle tenta de lire l'adresse du destinataire, mais visiblement, le temps passé et les intempéries avaient fait leurs oeuvres, et quasiment tout effacé. En y repensant, Emma fut étonnée que l'enveloppe soit encore en si bon état, malgré son apparence ternie par le temps. En retournant l'enveloppe, la blonde pu déchiffrer un prénom et une ville : Régina et Storybrooke. La blonde se mit à sourire à l'évocation du nom de la ville. Il respirait la fraîcheur, l'aventure, et la nouveauté. Emma avait besoin de se sentir utile, et surtout d'avoir un but. Elle replaça précautionneusement la lettre dans une poche intérieure avant de vite retourner à son poste de travail.

Elle avait enfin un objectif, retrouvé l'auteur de cette lettre.

* * *

Voici pour ce premier chapitre. Court! J'espère qu'il vous conviendra, vous donnera envie de lire la suite, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...

A la semaine prochaine.

Au fait, c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir,

j'espère que vous allez bien et que votre week-end se passe bien.

Je publie ce soir plutôt que demain, car je travaille ce week-end, donc je n'aurais pas le temps demain.

Réponse aux Guest:

ElsyCiel - J'espère que ce chapitre deux te confortera dans ton idée.

Guest - Nous y sommes.

/!\ Il est possible que le rated change d'ici la fin de l'histoire... Des modifs de dernières minutes peuvent le faire grandement évoluer! /!\

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture, deux nouveaux personnages font leur entrées, dont Régina. Nous voici à Storybroke.

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 2 -**

À Storybrooke, l'hiver était plutôt doux, comme épargné par cette vague de froideur inondant le territoire américain. La neige tombait avec parcimonie, gardant avec elle le soleil éclatant d'un hiver sec. Ce matin, les enfants n'avaient pas classe suite à une décision municipale. La mairesse, Régina Mills, avait fait voter un arrêté communal, permettant aux enfants de sa commune d'avoir la chance de profiter d'un long week-end de repos, et cela, chaque semaine pendant l'hiver.

Cette ville respirait la paix et le bonheur, comme si elle était protégée du reste du monde, et de ses malheurs actuels. Une bulle semblait les dissimuler loin du chaos dont certains pays souffrait sans que l'on ne puisse rien faire. Tous les habitants se connaissaient, se côtoyaient, et se respectaient. Un seul shérif assurait l'ordre et cela suffisait amplement. Graham était un bel homme, jalousant les autres hommes et attirant les regards des femmes. De quasiment toutes les femmes, sauf une. Régina. Elle restait impassible, fermée. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle avait clôturé les portes de son cœur sur un sentiment parfois trop douloureux. L'amour.

En ce vendredi matin, la mairesse était venue tôt travailler, débordée par des demandes en tous genre. Elle avait plongé sa vie dans ses responsabilités municipales, ne laissant rien au hasard, et ignorant les blessures de son palpitant. Il est parfois compliqué de s'ouvrir à l'amour quand le seul sentiment qui nous rend forts, nous rend malheureux également. La vie peut voir des tournants difficiles, et chacun réagit différemment. Régina, elle, a voué ses heures à sa commune et à ses habitants, jusqu'à négliger sa propre vie. Quand la triste brune n'était pas derrière son bureau à la mairie, elle était derrière son bureau à la maison. Un passage vers la cuisine, la salle de bains, puis sa chambre. Et cela, continuellement, chaque jour.

\- Régina ? Appela une jeune brune en entrant dans le bureau du maire.

\- Ruby ! Sais-tu que j'ai une secrétaire par laquelle tu dois passer avant de venir dans mon bureau ? Réprimanda gentiment la mairesse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle continuerait d'en faire qu'à sa tête.

\- Pourquoi donc !? Ce n'est que moi.

\- Voyons... Commença-t-elle feintant de réfléchir, l'index sur le menton. Je pourrais être en réunion, par exemple !

\- À cette heure-là ?! Impossible. Rétorqua Ruby sûre d'elle en prenant place sur un des sièges devant le bureau. Qui a des réunions ennuyantes un vendredi matin ?! Personne. De plus, le parking est quasiment vide, hormis les voitures du personnel, il n'y a que mon bébé rouge qui illumine ton parking !

\- Que me veux-tu ? Demanda la mairesse, abdiquant face à l'obstination de son amie.

\- Je t'apporte un café bien noir, et un petit plaisir !

Joignant ses gestes à la parole, Ruby posa un bout de tarte aux pommes et la tasse sur les dossiers ouverts devant Régina. D'un pincement de lèvre, qui se voulait être un léger sourire, Régina remercia Ruby en silence. Un silence qui se faisait, depuis quelque temps, de plus en plus lourd et présent. Ruby voyait son amie perdre vie, car son coeur battait dans le vide. Régina s'accrochait à une histoire terminée, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réellement commencer. Ruby, qui connaissait la mairesse depuis l'enfance, ne savait plus quoi faire. Chaque jour, la jeune serveuse prenait des nouvelles de Régina, et chaque jour le constat était le même : son sourire était effacé, son regard était vide, son espoir était anéanti. Ruby avait beau tout faire, le feu brûlant, résidant en chacun de nous pour l'amour, ressemblait aujourd'hui, à la flamme d'une allumette dont le temps est compté, avant de disparaître pour toujours.

\- Ce soir, on sort avec les filles. Et quand je dis, "on", insista Ruby en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts, je parle de toi et moi.

\- Non merci. Répondit froidement la mairesse, priant pour que la brune n'insiste pas, sans espoir.

\- Régina ! S'agaça son amie en se levant vivement avant de se pencher au-dessus du bureau, les mains à plat sur le chêne vernis. Je n'en peux plus de te voir sombrer comme ça depuis des années. Tu ne vis plus. T'es une coquille vide.

\- Au moins, une coquille vide ne souffre pas. Déclara la mairesse d'une voie détachée, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui parlait.

\- Arrête avec...

Ruby fut coupée par le téléphone, ce qui l'énerva davantage. Jamais personne ne dérangeait la mairesse le vendredi matin, il fallait que cela soit le jour où Ruby avait décidé de lui dire clairement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se redressa, marchant, et tournant comme une lionne en cage devant le bureau. Devant une Régina qui accepta de recevoir l'intrus.

\- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, Miss Mills. Lui promit Ruby en la montrant du doigt, puis en tournant les talons pour quitter le bureau, avant d'y être invité.

Les lèvres de Régina s'étirèrent dans un léger et triste rictus, sincèrement touchée par la dévotion de son amie qui, elle le savait, reviendrait à la charge. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Ruby descendait les escaliers, contrariée, attristée, tourmentée, mais surtout déçue par elle-même. Elle était incapable d'aider son amie. Quand elle releva les yeux en entendant une présence, Ruby fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme qui venait de l'interrompre. N'ayant encore que sa déception dans le coeur, la serveuse s'adressa à cette inconnue presque violemment.

\- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'être là !

\- Euh, je pense. Répondit simplement la femme, sidérée par cette agression surprenante.

\- Pardonnez-moi. S'excusa Ruby, remarquant le trouble de sa pauvre victime. Je suis un peu énervée.

\- C'est rien ! Je ne vous conseille pas de prendre un café en sortant d'ici, ça énerve encore plus. Tenta-t-elle espérant alléger l'atmosphère pesante.

\- Vous avez raison, je vais me contenter de l'apéro quand ça sera l'heure! La serveuse tendit sa main vers l'intruse et se présenta plus correctement : Je m'appelle Ruby.

\- Bonjour Ruby. Moi, c'est Emma !

\- Enchantée, Emma ! La salua-t-elle poliment avant de poursuivre. Si tu arrives à la faire réellement sourire, commença-t-elle en dirigeant son regard vers l'étage, indiquant par ce geste, la mairesse, je t'offre un verre tous les jours du reste de ma vie.

\- Euh, d'accord...

La blonde fut bouleversée par un tel deal. Sourire était un acte inné, que chaque être humain faisait tous les jours, pourquoi faire une telle proposition. Les questions, le mystère et la curiosité s'emparèrent d'Emma. Après un geste de la main pour se dire "au revoir", Emma s'empressa de grimper les quelques marches qui la séparaient de cette mystérieuse femme.

La porte du bureau apparaissant dans son champ de vision, Emma sentit son cœur s'affoler dans une course irrationnelle. Elle mit ça sur le compte de son impulsivité et de son orgueil mal placé. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de débarquer ici sans prévenir, ni même sans se renseigner. Emma s'arrêtera brusquement avant d'apparaître à travers la porte à demi vitrée du bureau de la mairesse. La blonde n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Devait-elle y aller ou non ? Son esprit se figea sur un "non" ferme, si bien qu'elle fît immédiatement demi-tour. Mais en posant son pied sur la première marche pour descendre les escaliers, une phrase flotta dans ses pensées : " _tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien_ ". Emma tourna la tête en direction de la porte, et entendit la mairesse toussé avant de se rappeler la proposition de Ruby. La curiosité prit le pas sur le reste, et Emma partit frapper à la porte, le coeur battant.

Après avoir entendu le doux son d'une voix féminine l'inviter à entrer, Emma ouvra la porte avant de poser ses yeux émeraude au fond de la pièce. Là, debout devant le bureau, la mairesse se trouvait fière, et dégageant l'aura d'un politicien sur de lui. Emma fut subjuguée par son attitude. Elle rendait une image d'elle très autoritaire avec une légère touche sexy et troublante. La blonde s'avança d'un pas décidé vers cette belle créature pour se présenter.

La première chose que Régina vit quand la porte s'ouvrit, fut la crinière dorée, briller à la lueur de quelques rayons du soleil levant. Le masque qu'elle voulait arborer fut difficile à maintenir. Une force venue d'ailleurs lui fit céder son apparence froide et hautaine. Régina tenta de garder la tête haute, pour ne pas montrer son trouble, face à cette inconnue qui la perturbait rien que par sa présence.

\- Mme le maire, je m'appelle Emma Swan.

Les dernières tentatives de la mairesse pour garder une distance raisonnable sautèrent en éclat au son de cette voix fraîche et sensible.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer Miss Swan, même si j'ignore la raison de votre présence. Commença la mairesse en invitant Emma à s'asseoir dans le salon du bureau, après lui avoir serré la main.

\- C'est une histoire un peu particulière, et sincèrement, je ne sais même pas si je m'adresse à la bonne personne. Souffla Emma en s'asseyant lourdement sur le sofa, passant ses doigts entre ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Je ne comprends pas. D'où arrivez-vous, et qui cherchez-vous ?

\- Je suis de Boston, et je recherche une Régina de Storybrooke. Avoua simplement Emma sans crainte de passé pour une folle.

\- À ma connaissance, je suis là seule Régina dans cette ville. Lança la mairesse, confirmant à cette jolie blonde qu'elle était au bon endroit.

\- Alors je vous raconte mon histoire ? Proposa Emma, retrouvant le sourire d'être avec la bonne personne.

\- Je n'attends que ça. S'amusa la mairesse en s'installant plus confortablement sur son fauteuil.

Voilà quelque chose qui donnait enfin envie à Régina. La curiosité et le mystère avaient pris le dessus face à sa détresse. Intérieurement, elle était satisfaite de cette arrivée impromptue. De plus, un sentiment étrange naquit en elle au fil des minutes. Plus son regard se posait sur cette Emma Swan, plus elle sentait son sang redevenir chaud et couler férocement dans ses veines.

\- Alors voilà, tout commença hier matin. J'étais en retard et Elsa n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné... Elle oubliait des documents pour son boulot... Commença Emma en énumérant les faits évidents de son retard matinal. Elsa, c'est ma colocataire. Précisa la blonde en remarquant les sourcils de la mairesse se lever à l'évocation du prénom. Bref, la journée commençait mal. En sortant de mon immeuble, une bourrasque de vent se leva, et emporta avec elle une enveloppe qui me coupa légèrement au visage. Continua la jeune femme en portant ses doigts sur sa peau.

Encore fraîche et douloureuse au toucher, Emma tourna le visage pour montrer la petite cicatrice sur sa joue, comme pour confirmer les propos qu'elle avançait. Portée par une vague d'un sentiment inexpliqué, Régina se leva et rejoignit la blonde sur le sofa blanc. La mairesse posa le bout de ses doigts autour de la petite cicatrice, effleurant la peau claire et douce d'Emma. La brune ne comprenait pas ses réactions. Son coeur s'emballait sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Finalement, elle rabaissa sa main, la posant sur sa cuisse, et attendant la suite de l'histoire. Le silence avait pris possession du bureau, enveloppant les deux femmes dans une ambiance rassurante et apaisante, mais mystérieuse.

\- Je continue ? Murmura Emma, laissant la magnifique brune, agir à sa guise.

Régina hocha la tête deux petites fois, restant sagement, mais avec une allure de reine, assise à côté de cette femme.

\- Très bien. Je suis donc arrivée à l'heure au bureau, pour une fois... C'était mon dernier jour hier, et je n'avais plus accès à mes dossiers professionnels, car j'ai été licenciée. J'ai... Emma se stoppa dans son monologue en voyant pour la seconde fois la brune froncer ses sourcils. J'ai... J'ai frappé mon supérieur. Lâcha-t-elle en baissant le regard, honteuse d'avouer cela à Régina.

Régina se redressa sous la nouvelle, surprise par une violence qu'elle n'imaginait pas chez Emma. Finalement, cette femme n'était peut-être qu'une folle débarquée d'on ne sait où. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Emma se rattrapa.

\- Il est odieux avec sa femme, vous n'imaginez même pas. Et il avait une stagiaire qu'il utilisait en usant de son pouvoir. C'est son compte-rendu qui validera ou non la licence de cette étudiante. C'est une jeune femme qui travaille comme une folle, et qui ne compte pas ses heures. Il a dépassé les bornes en lui mettant une main aux fesses devant tous ses collaborateurs, comme si c'était son petit jouet. J'ai simplement voulu la défendre. Parfois, je ne maîtrise pas ma fougue.

Écoutant les explications de la jolie blonde, Régina se détendit et envoya dans les oubliettes de sa mémoire ses dernières pensées.

\- C'est honorable de votre part de vouloir la défendre, mais je suis certaine qu'il y avait d'autres recours. Répondit Régina étrangement rassurée et convaincue par cette histoire. Continuez.

\- Oui, possible ! Emma se réinstalla plus confortablement, se tournant davantage vers la brune, qui lui faisait presque face. Donc, vu que je n'avais plus accès à rien sur mon ordinateur, j'ai décidé de faire un tour sur le toit de l'immeuble.

\- Vous êtes folle! S'emporta Régina sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de se censurer, ce qui surprit Emma avant de la faire sourire.

\- Il y a des balustrades, et elles sont fixées à plus 1 mètre 50 du bord. Il aurait fallu que je les enjambe pour être en danger. Expliqua la blonde tout en savourant la teinte rosée qu'avait prit les joues de la belle mairesse. Si vous me coupez sans cesse, vous ne saurez jamais ce qui m'amène à vous. S'amusa Emma en posant brièvement sa main sur celle de Régina sur sa cuisse, avant de la retirer.

Ce simple geste réchauffa la peau de Régina qui la brûlait presque. Elle n'avait jamais de contact physique tendre avec personne, hormis pour une poignée de main, et une bise à une amie. Mais là, elle sentit quelque chose de différent. Une connexion étrange. Une force indéterminée. Quoi que ce fût, Régina en ressentait déjà le manque. Chose étrange. Elle hocha la tête, indiquant à Emma de continuer.

\- Donc, je continue... Reprit Emma se rappelant d'où elle avait été coupée. Il faisait froid, mais la vue était superbe. Un panorama extraordinaire sur la ville et plus loin encore. Je me suis emmitouflée dans ma veste et j'ai retrouvé l'enveloppe dans ma poche.

\- Celle qui vous a coupé ? Demanda Régina pendu aux lèvres de la blonde pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, coupant pour la énième fois Emma.

\- Oui, la même enveloppe. Je l'avais dans les mains, et je me suis demandais d'où elle venait...

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine.

Ca me fait bizarre car les chapitres sont très courts, et j'ai l'impression de ne pas vous offrir grand chose... En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Les prochains chapitres sont un chouïa plus longs.

Pour les review, les critiques ou les éloges ;D, c'est plus bas... Merci beaucoup!

A la semaine prochaine!

;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à vous

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, et que votre dimanche s'annonce bien. Chez moi, il neige... grrr

Un gros merci à Bonne Ame qui a détécté une incohérence de lieu dans le chapitre 1... Pour ceux qui l'avait vu aussi, le mal est réparé.

Réponse aux Guests (ça fait classe quand même lol):

ElsyCiel: Voilà, c'est pour aujourd'hui ;)

Guest: Navrée, mais la réaction de Régina ne sera pas pour ce chapitre ci. Il va falloir patienter encore un peu. Et tu risques de me traiter une seconde fois de sadique... Bonne lecture ;)

Bref, voici le chapitre 3... Désolée pour les curieux, le contenu de l'enveloppe restera un mystère pour ce chapitre. Nous retournons à Boston, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur Emma.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 3 -**

O-o-o Début Flash Back o-o-O

Une fois descendue du toit, Emma, frigorifiée, marcha rapidement jusqu'à son bureau. Elle mit en marche le petit radiateur électrique sous son bureau afin de réchauffer ses jambes et ses pieds. Bien installée et suffisamment réchauffée, elle se souvint enfin qu'elle est privée de connexion. Elle tapa du poing sur son bureau en jurant une fois encore sur son imbécile patron.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda son collègue intrigué par son attitude.

\- Je peux utiliser ton ordinateur ? Répondit-elle en évinçant la question d'August, n'ayant pas de véritables réponses à lui offrir.

\- Bien sûr. Accepta-t-il en se levant de son siège pour lui laisser la place. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Je te le dirais quand je le saurais.

Pour commencer, Emma se renseigna sur Storybrooke. Le moteur de recherche le plus connu au monde lui offrit une multitude de photo ce qui combla Emma au-delà de ses espérances. C'était une petite ville, mais elle avait un charme fou. Son port, sa forêt, sa plage faisaient de cette commune un cadre idéal. Puis en se dirigeant vers le site de la mairie, elle se rendit compte que cette contrée n'était pas si petite que ça. Garage, écoles, refuge, hôpital, bibliothèque, plusieurs boutiques diverses, hôtel, restaurant, un poste de police... Bref, cette localité était une belle découverte pour Emma. Deux ou trois cliques plus tard, la blonde étudiait le listing des employés de la mairie. Parmi tant d'autres : agents techniques, secrétaires, bénévoles, adjoint au maire, et bien évidemment, le maire. En l'occurrence, ici, une mairesse, Régina Mills. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Emma souriait de toutes ses dents, elle avait trouvé une Régina habitant à Storybrooke. Ça semblait si simple ! Avait-elle de la chance, mais en recherchant l'itinéraire jusqu'à cette mairie, Emma découvrit que Storybrooke était à un peu plus de 4 heures de Boston.

\- MLLE SWAN ! S'écria le directeur de l'agence en remarquant Emma sur un poste informatique. Que faites-vous ? Vous avez l'interdiction d'accéder à nos données.

\- J'ai fini ! Répondit aussitôt la blonde après voir sursauter en entendant son patron hurler depuis son bureau. De quoi avez-vous peur ? Que je vous vole vos clients ? Continua Emma sans aucune retenue, alors que Mr Gold s'avançait dangereusement.

\- Il vous était formellement interdit d'utiliser un ordinateur, par votre faute, et pour son manque de jugeote, Mr Booth verra son salaire diminuer ce mois-ci. Lança, fière de lui, le directeur hautain et méprisant.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un connard ! S'énerva Emma, prête à bondir sur cet horripilant bonhomme. Je suis juste allée sur Internet pour chercher un itinéraire. Il n'y est pour rien!

\- Vos indemnités de licenciement seront revues à la baisse ! Annonça Mr Gold en regardant Emma partir en direct de l'accueil.

\- Je récupère mon itinéraire ! Précisa Emma en s'emparant du parcours imprimé avant de lui agiter la feuille sous le nez. Retirez le prix de la feuille de mon salaire tant que vous y êtes ! L'homme arrogant et cupide que vous êtes, doit bien connaître le prix d'une simple feuille et celui de l'encre... Vous portez bien votre nom. Mr Gold !

\- Votre insolence ne manquera à personne Mlle Swan !

\- Je souhaite bonne chance à mes anciens collègues. Au revoir. Gripsou.

Emma s'écarta, et pressa le pas vers la sortie. Ses mains tremblaient d'énervement, elle était à deux doigts de laisser sa colère éclater, mais elle devait se contenir. Alors qu'elle mettait un pied dans l'ascenseur, elle entendit son ancien patron crié à travers les couloirs.

\- Mr Booth! Votre bureau est dans l'autre sens !

\- Je prends ma journée. Ça compensera pour la diminution de mon salaire ! Expliqua calmement August ce qui surprit le directeur.

August n'était pas du genre à se faire remarquer, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Emma seule. Au diable Mr Gold! Il rattrapa de justesse l'ascenseur, avant de s'y insérer et de se placer à côté de la blonde comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu vas avoir des problèmes ! Lâcha Emma, rompant le lourd silence. Je te rembourserai ta perte de salaire. Promis !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si tu me dis où te mène cet itinéraire, nous sommes quittes ! Lança August, très curieux de savoir où serait Emma dans les prochaines heures.

\- À Storybrooke. C'est dans le Maine. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais. Je le fais, c'est tout. Je te raconte tout dès que j'y verrais moi-même plus clair. D'accord ?

August fronça les sourcils, inquiet de la situation dans laquelle se lançait son amie, mais accepta.

\- Tu vas faire quoi de ta journée ?

\- Glander au chaud. Si ça te dis, tu es là bienvenue, soeurette.

\- Une autre fois peut-être. Je vais rentrer, et voir ce que je fais de ça. Répondit-elle gentiment en désignant son itinéraire. Mais merci.

\- Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas ! Le mit en garde August, toujours soucieux pour les deux blondes de sa vie.

Devant l'immeuble, ils se quittèrent dans un courte étreinte. Le brun regagna sa voiture, tandis qu'Emma sortit son portable de sa poche de jeans. Il était 10h40, c'était l'heure de la récréation, Elsa serait sûrement tranquille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Besoin d'un mouchoir ? S'amusa Elsa après avoir rapidement fit glisser le téléphone vert.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas ! Je suis partie, Gold m'avait coupé tous les accès interne sur mon ordinateur, y compris Internet ! Expliqua Emma pour calmer sa colocataire. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. On se fait un jap' ce soir ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as rencontré quelqu'un entre le temps qu'on s'est quittées et maintenant ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu veux manger un jap' tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer.

\- C'est pas vrai!

\- Si c'est vrai! Répliqua sur un ton enfantin l'institutrice, et enchaîna rapidement pour stopper une improbable chaîne sans fin de négation et d'affirmation. Bon, tu m'expliques?

\- Tu te souviens de l'enveloppe qui m'a coupé ce matin ? En sortant de l'appartement...

\- Oui... Répondit simplement Elsa, attendant la suite.

\- Et bien je crois que j'ai trouvé l'expéditrice. Elle habite dans le Maine. Admit Emma entendant à travers le combiné, Elsa souffler d'impatience.

\- Et?

\- Et je me suis dis que je pourrais lui rapporter !

\- Quoi? Dans le Maine ? Tu ne peux pas juste lui renvoyer son courrier ? Demanda l'institutrice, laissant Emma sans voix.

\- À vrai dire, je n'avais pas songé à ça. Avoua Emma légèrement perdue.

\- Hum... On en reparle ce soir, fillette! Je dois y retourner, les enfants sont énervés.

\- Bon courage !

Une fois arrivée à l'appartement, en ayant bien fait attention de ne pas tomber sur le sol glissant, Emma se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle se prépara un chocolat chaud avec un soupçon de cannelle sur une crème faite maison. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et sirota tranquillement son breuvage préféré. Ses pensées n'étaient pas vagabondes, elle n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête; cette mystérieuse enveloppe. Comme la plupart des personnes curieuses, cela serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'a pas songer à l'ouvrir pour lire le contenu. Cela serait même un euphémisme. Posée sur la table basse, la tentation était trop grande, Emma se leva donc, et rangea cette diablesse d'enveloppe dans la poche de sa veste. Elle regarda sa montre. 11h10. La journée risquait d'être longue.

O-o-o SQ o-o-O

Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Elsa, la blonde fut étonné de ne pas être accueilli par sa déjantée de colocataire. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures froides, ainsi que de tout son attirail hivernal, pour se diriger vers la cuisine d'où quelques jurons se faisaient entendre.

\- Je crois que cette algue a été suffisamment maltraitée, Emma. Tu veux avoir sur le dos toutes les ADA?

\- ADA? Répéta la cuisinière qui s'arrêta, et fronça les sourcils, attendant une explication sur cette acronyme.

\- Associations de défense des algues! Dévoila Elsa, ouvrant les mains, paume vers le haut, et en haussant les épaules, en signe d'évidence.

\- Ça n'existe pas ! Ronchonna Emma, en se rendant compte qu'Elsa se moquait d'elle ouvertement.

\- Ça pourrait ! Fit remarquer l'institutrice avant de s'avancer vers Emma. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire?

\- J'ai eu l'affreuse idée de croire que je pouvais faire les sushis moi-même. Avoua Emma en posant, défaitiste, ses ustensiles sur le plan de travail.

\- Ah... C'est un sushi...

\- Te moque pas. C'est la première fois que j'essaie.

\- Je ne me moque pas, c'est juste qu'on peut manger à plusieurs sur un seul de tes sushi. En fait, ça ressemble plus à un gâteau. Notifia Elsa qui tenait de ne pas rire face à l'échec indéniable d'Emma en cuisine.

La blonde comprit sans un mot de plus que son amie critiquait très nettement son essaie culinaire. Elle attrapa le premier torchon sous sa main, et le lança sur sa colocataire.

\- D'accord! C'est mérité. Rigola Elsa qui s'approcha pour enlacer sa meilleure amie, avant la gratifier d'un énorme bisous sur la joue. Laisse moi mettre une tenue confortable et on les fait ensemble. Ça te va?

\- Ok!

A peine partit dans le couloir, Emma remit de l'ordre dans la cuisine et prépara de nouveau tous les ingrédients les uns à coté des autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Elsa revient avec sa tablette déjà allumée. Elle ouvre le moteur de recherche, et examine plusieurs site afin de trouver une recette facile et rapide pour faire les sushis. Une fois fait, elles s'y mettent ensemble, se partageant les taches pour que le repas soit le mieux réussi possible. Elsa, à l'aise dans la découpe des algues, attaque la conversation sur la lettre.

\- Alors, le Maine, hein...

\- Ouais. Je sais que c'est stupide, que je pourrais remettre le courrier dans une autre enveloppe et envoyé le tout à la mairie de Storybroke, mais j'ai un étrange pressentiment.

\- De quel genre? Demanda Elsa, curieuse de voir Emma se dévoiler sur un sentiment ou une émotion. Chose assez rare pour y faire attention quand cela ce produit.

\- Je ne sais pas. Comme si, en renvoyant ce courrier par la poste, y'aurait quelque chose d'inachevée. Même si cette lettre n'a pas d'importance, au moins j'aurais fait quelque chose de profitable pour quelqu'un. J'ai une sensation de vide, Elsa. Quoi que je fasse, ce sentiment fade et creux ne part pas. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais faire les sushis?

\- Oui...

\- Emma, tu sais que je t'encouragerai toujours dans ta quête du bonheur.

Elsa s'avança vers sa meilleure amie et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues pour lui relever la tête. Sans avoir besoin de dire le moindre mot superflu, Emma s'engouffra dans les bras de la blonde. Elsa avait toujours eu cette force et ce don inébranlable de calmer Emma dans les moments les plus douloureux ou les plus essentielles. Contrairement à Elsa ou à August, Emma avait toujours eu ce sentiment d'abandon ancré sur son âme, sans jamais réussir à y faire face, et à avancer pour son bien-être. Parfois, l'audacieuse et la téméraire femme qu'était devenue Emma pouvait disparaître pour laisser place à cette enfant brisée par le manque d'amour d'une famille dans laquelle elle aurait eu une vraie place. Malgré les apparences qu'elle peut parfois laisser voir, Emma n'a absolument pas confiance en elle. Alors elle affronte tout, tout le temps. Il n'y a que dans ces conditions qu'elle trouve un réconfort, et une sécurité. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, ses démons enfouis avaient ressurgit pour la laisser démunie et sans armes.

\- Emma, si tu as besoin de ça, commença Elsa en désignant l'enveloppe au bout du plan de travail, alors tu n'as besoin qu'aucune permissions. Je te soutiendrai toujours, peu importe ta démarche, si tu penses que c'est nécessaire pour toi, alors ça l'est. Ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras ce qui manque à ton bonheur, alors vas-y.

Emma resta silencieuse, elle gravait lentement ces mots dans son esprit torturé.

\- Mais par pitié Emma, laisse les sushis!

La blonde gloussa d'amusement, et remercia Elsa dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Décidément, l'institutrice savait toujours trouver les mots, sans trop en faire, pour qu'Emma se sente mieux.

\- Quand comptais-tu partir?

\- Sûrement ce soir.

\- Alors va préparer tes affaires. je te fais deux sandwichs. On se fera un atelier sushi quand tu rentreras! Proposa Elsa tendrement, avec un clin d'oeil pour appuyer son soutien.

La blonde l'embrassa sur la joue, et disparue dans le couloir, sous le regard amusée et le sourire affectif d'Elsa. Elle se dirigea en premier vers la salle de bains. Emma rassembla ses affaires : un mascara et un eyeliner, sa brosse à cheveux qu'elle traîne depuis des années, et à laquelle il manque plusieurs piques, sa brosse à dents, son gel douche à la goyave et son shampoing pour cheveux blond. Puis, après avoir récupéré un sac de sport dans son armoire, elle y glissa à l'intérieur deux pantalons et quelques hauts finement choisi, et quelques sous-vêtements de quoi tenir deux ou trois jours, ainsi que ça trousse de toilette fraîchement préparée. En quelques minutes, elle était prête dans le couloir, enfilant ses bottes préférées et sa veste rouge.

\- Ne fais pas le retour demain, passes une nuit complète là-bas et prend le temps d'être bien reposée avant de rentrer. Et tu me préviens quand tu arrives ! Sermonna gentiment Elsa, sachant parfaitement que la blonde l'aurait fait de toute façon.

\- Promis ! Répondit Emma, heureuse de partir, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines, et l'enveloppe bien cachée au fond de sa poche.

Fin prête pour le départ, elle se rendit au parking souterrain et privé pour y retrouver son acolyte de toujours : sa vieille coccinelle jaune. Installée confortablement, elle programma Storybrooke sur le GPS de son téléphone, et lança son application musicale pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle regarda l'heure, 21h15. Encore quelques heures, et elle arriverait à destination.

Et ce fut le cas, presque quatre heures après son départ, Emma passa le panneau de l'entrée de la ville avec une certaine appréhension sur la cause de sa venue. Ses pensées se coupèrent quand elle se mit à bailler pour la énième fois. Emma trouva son bonheur quand au coin d'une rue, un panneau indiquait l'hôtel le plus proche. Après avoir récupéré sa valise, envoyé un message à Elsa et payé sa chambre à une vieille dame du nom de Granny, Emma pénétra dans la pièce et s'écroula sur le lit sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Le sommeil a été plus fort qu'elle, et Emma s'endormit ainsi, sans voir qu'Elsa lui avait répondu.

O-o-o Fin Flash Back o-o-O

\- Une bonne douche, un petit déjeuné, et me voici devant vous. Clôtura Emma avant de se redresser devant la brune.

La blonde porta sa main jusqu'à la poche de sa veste. Le temps semblait s'être arrête pour Régina qui ne comprenait pas tout, et qui attendait patiemment. Jamais les secondes n'avaient paru si lente. Emma cherchait dans sa poche quelque chose, tandis que la mairesse tentait désespérément d'imaginer cette enveloppe qui avait amenée Emma jusqu'à elle. Et alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime, la brune aperçue la dite enveloppe.

\- Je pense que cela vous appartient. Murmura Emma en tendant l'enveloppe rouge à Régina.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Bon, le prochain chapitre ne vous apportera toujours pas de réponse sur l'enveloppe, mais il sera concentré sur régina, et sur son passé...

Pour les p'tite (ou les grande) review, c'est en dessous. C'est toujours un plaisir, un peu comme une drogue qui booste à écrire ;D

Sur ce, bon dimanche à toutes et à tous!

Bisous

Sonia

;)


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tout le monde!

J'espère que votre dimanche ce passe bien :)!

Réponse à la guest de la semaine:

ElsyCiel: Désolée, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'échange entre Emma et Régina dans ce chapitre, et ce n'est pas tout de suite que tu sauras ce qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe...

Voici le chapitre 4, essentiellement basé sur Régina. Vous en apprendrez un peu plus, normalement!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 4 -**

La brune sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Trop de souvenirs remontaient à la surface pour que sa carapace, formée pendant des années, ne résiste plus longtemps. Portant sa main à sa bouche, elle se laissa craquer sous les yeux démunis d'Emma. Tant pis pour son attitude. Tant pis pour l'image qu'elle renvoie. Trop de temps s'est écoulé. Revoir cette enveloppe visiblement pas ouverte, la fit retourner presque 5 ans dans le passé.

\- Je suis navrée, je n'aurais pas dû vous rapporter ceci. Visiblement, c'est douloureux pour vous. Veuillez m'excuser. Souffla la blonde avant de se lever pour partir.

\- Non, attendez ! La stoppa la mairesse en saisissant la main d'Emma au creux de la sienne.

La jeune femme se réinstalla à côté de Régina, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La brune gardait le silence, et sa main. Emma comprit qu'elle avait simplement besoin de temps, et également, d'une épaule à qui se confier. Et qui de mieux qu'une inconnue que l'on ne reverra pas...?

\- Vous désirez en parler ? Tenta la blonde en posa sa seconde main sur celles déjà jointes.

En cet instant de grande vulnérabilité, Régina se sentit en totale sécurité et en confiance absolue. Elle aurait aimé que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Ruby avait peut-être raison. Avoir quelqu'un près de soi n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Son coeur trop longtemps en apnée, reprenait des couleurs vives et une allure effrénée. Était-ce dû à la présence de quelqu'un, ou à celle d'Emma précisément...? Se sentir soutenue sans rien attendre en échange, voilà des années que Régina ne l'avait pas ressenti. Ses joues, devenues rosées, trahissaient son émotion face à Emma.

\- Il y a plusieurs années de cela, j'étais heureuse. Depuis, je n'y arrive plus. Commença la mairesse, fermant les yeux pour se remémorer ce douloureux souvenir.

 _O-o-o Début flash back o-o-O_

 _Régina se préparait dans sa chambre. Elle avait pris soin d'installer sur son lit une jolie robe d'été blanche et prune, les couleurs favorites de son fiancé, Daniel. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils se fréquentaient et qu'ils montraient leur amour à qui voudrait le voir. La jolie brune savait que cette formidable soirée changerait le cours de sa vie. Ruby, sa meilleure amie, avait vu Daniel trois jours auparavant, entrer dans une bijouterie et en ressortir presque une heure plus tard. En l'observant, cachée dans une ruelle adjacente, Ruby regardait Daniel, qui lui-même observait son achat : une bague serti d'un diamant. Régina était heureuse, le sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle était amoureuse, et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance._

 _\- Alors...? Future Mme Colter ! S'amusa Ruby en entrant dans la chambre de Régina avant même d'y avoir été invité._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça ! Lança la brune en regardant partout autour d'elles, après avoir sursauté de surprise._

 _\- Oh ça va ! Ta mère n'est pas là ! Et puis tu as une grande fille maintenant. Arrête d'avoir peur des réactions de ta mère! Sermonna Ruby en s'asseyant négligemment sur le lit de la brune._

 _\- C'est une habitude... Mme Colter... C'est vrai que ça sonne bien! S'amusa la jeune femme heureuse et épanouie. Allez, donne-moi mes chaussures au lieu de dire des bêtises !_

 _\- Tu ne vas pas mettre cette paire, j'espère! S'offusqua la serveuse en bondissant du lit._

 _\- Si, pourquoi ?_

 _\- C'est l'été Gina, et tu vas enfermer tes orteils ? Certainement pas. Va chercher tes ballerines blanches ouvertes. Et du vernis assorti a ta robe._

 _\- Ruby, ce sont juste des pieds !_

 _\- Et alors!? Ca peut être un atout très sexy !_

 _\- Je rêve où tu as employé le terme sexy pour des orteils ? Plaisanta Régina et voyant la mine de Ruby passer de la joie à l'indifférence._

 _\- Crois-moi, et va chercher tes ballerines !_

 _Régina regarda son amie, téméraire, osant hausser le ton face à la brune. Résignée, Régina se leva, et, après avoir cherché dans son placard, ressorti la magnifique paire blanche. En les observants, la brune se remémora ce jour de juillet où Cora, sa mère, lui avait offert.. Ce fut l'un des rares cadeaux que Régina pouvait compter. Elle ne les portait qu'exceptionnellement pour ne pas les abîmer._

 _\- Je vais chercher le vernis ! Annonça Régina après avoir donné la paire à Ruby._

 _\- Prends ton sèche-cheveux, ça ira plus vite !_

 _Une fois revenue de la salle de bains, Régina se fit chouchouter par Ruby qui prit soin de ses pieds. Ongles après ongles, elle déposait une légère couche de vernis, couleur prune, parfaitement assortie à la robe de Régina. Une chaussure mise, puis la seconde, et la belle brune était enfin prête pour sa soirée. Elle couvrit ses épaules d'un châle, afin de palier à un éventuel coup de vent trop frais. Une accolade chaleureuse, et Ruby rentrait chez elle, laissant la reine de la soirée partir de son côté._

 _Garant sa toute nouvelle Mercedes noire devant le Granny, Régina se refit une beauté de dernière minute avant de descendre. Elle souffla, regardant son reflet dans le rétroviseur, elle était prête à avoir cette nouvelle vie avec Daniel. Ne tardant plus une seconde de plus, Régina se pressa jusqu'au Granny et y poussa la porte d'entrée. La brune fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il était vide. Pas de Daniel. Pas de client. Pas de Granny non plus, la vieille dame était sûrement en cuisine._

 _Régina s'installa sur l'une des banquettes, n'ayant que le perturbant silence comme compagnie. La brune était magnifique, un léger sourire affiché sur le visage la rendait angélique. L'insouciance de l'amour la rendait presque naïve. Plus les minutes passaient et plus son sourire disparaissait, laissant l'inquiétude gagner du terrain. Granny sortit alors des cuisines sursautant presque de surprise en voyant Régina._

 _\- Bonsoir Mlle Mills. Vous désirez quelque chose ? Demanda Granny en s'approchant de la table. Vous n'aviez pas rendez-vous avec Daniel ?_

 _\- Je vois que Ruby ne sait pas tenir sa langue... Souffla la brune légèrement agacée par le manque de discrétion de son amie._

 _\- Ma chère, vos secrets seront bien gardés avec moi. N'ayez crainte. Votre mère ne me fait absolument pas peur, si cela peut vous rassurer. Profitez de votre jeunesse et de l'amour que vous apporte ce jeune homme. Déclara la vieille dame en haussant les épaules, comme si elle ne voyait pas d'autre alternative possible._

 _\- C'est très gentil Granny. Mais je crains qu'il n'y ait rien à profiter. Nous avions rendez-vous il y a trente minutes... Avoua tristement la belle brune._

 _\- Il est peut-être simplement en retard. Il a pu être retenu par n'importe quoi. Tenta Granny pour rendre le sourire à cette jeune femme_

 _\- Peut-être... Lança défaitiste Régina en plongeant son regard vers l'entrée du restaurant._

 _\- Je vais vous préparer un café, c'est la maison qui paie. Annonça plus joyeusement la dame aux cheveux blancs, espérant de tout cœur, changer les idées de cette malheureuse._

 _Régina bu son café très lentement. Si lentement, qu'il était dorénavant froid, et qu'une heure était passée. Granny n'osait pas sortir de la cuisine, impuissante face à la détresse de Régina. Les larmes commençaient à inonder ce doux visage, tandis que son cœur se brisait en réalisant qu'il ne viendrait pas. Aucun message. Silence radio. Elle ferma ses yeux tentant désespérément de ravaler sa peine. Mais ce fut impossible quand Ruby arriva à ses côtés, plaçant ses bras autour de son cou, la forçant à venir dans une étreinte réconfortante. La brune remercia intérieurement Granny d'avoir prévenue sa petite-fille, car jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de faire un pas vers Ruby. Régina se sentait humiliée, blessée, rabaissée, et surtout triste. L'homme en qui elle voyait son avenir venait clairement d'en finir avec cette jolie brune._

 _Ruby raccompagna son amie jusque chez elle et s'en occupa comme si c'était son enfant. Régina ne résista nullement, et se laissa faire comme si son âme avait quitté son corps. La serveuse la déshabilla avant de lui donner sa nuisette, que Régina enfila mécaniquement. Après un verre d'eau, la brune se coucha, repliant son corps sur elle-même. Elle avait suffisamment été blessée pour ce soir, elle se fermait au monde extérieur. Ruby ne savait pas quoi dire, mais elle savait ce qu'elle ferait si elle croisait Daniel. Tendrement, elle caressait le dos de la femme meurtrie jusqu'à entendre la respiration plus profonde de Régina, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Ruby lui embrassa le front avant de lui murmurer que demain tout irait mieux, et de partir._

 _Régina ouvrit les yeux, entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer, puis elle se remit à pleurer. Non, demain cela n'ira pas mieux._

 _Quelques jours plus tard, Régina reçue la visite de sa mère. Cette dernière fit le tour de la maison avant de retrouver sa fille assise au pied de son pommier. Les bras tombants, agacée par le comportement enfantin de sa progéniture, Cora déboula dans le jardin, refusant de voir la brune ainsi._

 _\- Régina ! Veux-tu te lever ! Ce n'est pas, en restant assise par terre comme une malpropre, que tu vas avancer ! Dépêche-toi !_

 _\- Mère, j'ai envie d'être seule. Murmura Régina, vidé de ses forces._

 _\- Non ! Tu vas te lever immédiatement ! Répondit sèchement Cora en saisissant sa fille par le bras pour la relever._

 _\- Tu me fais mal ! Se plaignit Régina dégageant son bras de l'emprise de sa mère, avant de frotter l'endroit douloureux._

 _\- La vie fait mal, va falloir t'endurcir ! Maintenant, tu vas prendre une douche pour être présentable. Tu as rendez-vous avec le maire !_

 _\- Pourquoi faire? Demanda la brune, n'ayant aucun souvenir d'un tel rendez-vous._

 _\- Pour assurer ton avenir, petite ingrate ! Plutôt que de vouloir fuir avec un rustre, tu aurais dû penser à ta carrière!_

 _\- Comment tu... Commença Régina, trop surprise que sa mère soit au courant pour continuer sa phrase._

 _\- Comment quoi ? Comment je suis au courant de ta faillie évasion nocturne? Je sais tout en ce qui te concerne ma pauvre enfant ! Régina restait bloquée, paralysée par les propos de sa mère. Sais-tu réellement pourquoi il n'est pas venu ce soir-là ? Lui demanda-t-elle hautaine._

 _\- Non... Bafouilla la brune, sentant ses jambes perdre leurs forces._

 _\- Je vais te le dire... Débuta sa mère sur un ton condescendant en s'avançant dangereusement de Régina. Ton prétendant était cupide. Seul l'argent intéresse ces gens-là. Et surtout l'argent des autres. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'insister ! Avoua Cora sous les larmes de sa fille._

 _\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS? Cria Régina en s'approchant un peu plus de sa mère, collant presque son front plissé à celui de sa mère._

 _\- Je t'ai évité une catastrophe ! Et ne hurle pas sur ta mère. Je suis la seule qui veut ton bien !_

 _\- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Pleurnichait Régina en s'écroulant, à genoux, sur l'herbe fraîche._

 _\- Si tu ne me crois pas, écoute ceci. Répliqua Cora en ignorant complètement l'état larmoyant de la brune. J'ai enregistré notre petite conversation. Confessa Cora, jetant devant sa fille un dictaphone flambant neuf. Et n'oublie pas de te préparer. Tu as rendez-vous à midi pile. Lança sa mère, avant de partir la tête haute et sa fille à genoux._

 _Fébrilement, Régina attrapa le dictaphone avant de se relever, pour retourner s'asseoir au pied de son pommier. Elle se sentait vide. Devait-elle écouter cette bande sonore, ou devait-elle l'ignorer. Régina ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était seule, triste et perdue, mais elle aurait tout donné pour avoir, à cet instant, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. De longues secondes plus tard, elle se décida. Elle pressa le bouton play._

 _O-o-o Début de la discussion sur le dictaphone o-o-O_

 _\- Mr Colter ! Apostropha Cora en voyant le jeune homme sortir de chez lui._

 _-:Mme Mills ! Copia-t-il après avoir distingué la silhouette de la femme sortir de la pénombre. Je n'ai pas le temps. Quelqu'un m'attend !_

 _\- Je sais. Ma fille. C'est pour parler d'elle que je suis là. Je vois très clair dans votre petit jeu, et cela ne me convient pas du tout._

 _\- Ah oui ?! Et quel jeu ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse, en s'approchant davantage de Cora._

 _\- Celui où vous séduisez ma fille uniquement pour sa fortune et non pour elle. Déclara, sans détour, la mère de Régina._

 _\- Vous délirez !_

 _\- Possible. Mais je suis certaine qu'en vous proposant 50000$ pour laisser ma fille, vous n'allez pas réfléchir longtemps._

 _Après un bref silence, Daniel ne cacha plus son jeu._

 _\- Une vie confortable contre 50000, ce n'est pas équitable et vous le savez bien !_

 _\- Vous n'auriez pas beaucoup plus en vous mariant avec elle. Le contrat de mariage est déjà prêt chez un notaire. Au cas où..._

 _\- Je vais tenter ma chance alors, on ne sait jamais. Veuillez m'excuser, elle m'attend !_

 _Les pas de Daniel sur l'asphalte ne faisait que commencer quand Cora céda, furieuse._

 _\- 100000, et vous disparaissez dès ce soir !_

 _\- Ravi de faire affaire avec vous. Mme Mills. Accepta rapidement Daniel en revenant vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres, et le regard vainqueur._

 _\- Tenez. Dit-elle en déchirant le chèque de son carnet avant de le tendre à Daniel. Maintenant, quittez cette ville!_

 _\- Je fais mes valises, et je pars._

 _De nouveau, le bruit de pas sur le bitume se fit entendre, puis celui d'une porte. Daniel venait de rentrer chez lui, prêt à démarrer une nouvelle vie, loin de Storybrooke, loin de Régina, mais riche et heureux._

 _O-o-o Fin de la discussion sur le dictaphone o-o-O_

 _O-o-o Fin Flash Back o-o-O_

* * *

Voila pour cette semaine! Et oui, Daniel est parmis nous (enfin... que dans ce chapitre!), mais pas en gentil garçon. Ca me gonfle un peu qu'il est toujours le bon role de l'homme parfait. Pour une fois, c'est une enflure de première!

Désolée de maltraiter un peu votre Régina, mais c'est pour le bien de la suite de l'histoire hahaha. Prochain chapitre, exclusivement du Emma/Régina! Promis!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! ;D

Bon dimanche à vous!

Sonia.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à vous toutes, et tous (on ne sait jamais...)

Je publie ce soir, car demain, j'hiberne lol

Réponses aux guests:

Clexa9223 : Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir! Navrée, mais il n'y aura pas de soirée pour Régina et Emma... A découvrir dans quelques chapitres ;). Merci pour ta review!

Guest : Si j'écris "blonde" ou "brune", comme "mairesse" ou "shérif" dans d'autres fanfictions (chez moi ou chez les autres), pour désigner nos héroïnes, c'est tout simplement pour éviter des répétitions qui, à la lecture, peuvent être barbantes, lourdes et horribles. Voila ;)

Bien, dans ce chapitre, voila quelque chose que vous attendez toutes... roulement de tambour... la lettre! Et même sa lecture. Haha ;). Bref, je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de pratique d'écriture (les lettres...), donc si vous pouviez être indulgentes, cela m'arrangerait ;p! En même temps, elle n'est pas très longue, donc vous etes sauvées.

Ce chapitre doit etre le plus court de cette fanfiction. Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 5 -**

Régina pleurait. Elle laissait les années de tristesse évacuées sont corps et son coeur. Cela devenait trop pesant pour son âme devenue trop fragile. Emma, les bras forts, la maintenaient contre elle, la colère au bord de l'explosion contre ce manipulateur. La blonde ferma les yeux, respirant le doux parfum sucré des cheveux de Régina, avant de s'apaiser légèrement. La femme dans ses bras devait avoir toute son attention. Elle méritait bien cela. Et davantage encore. Tendrement, ses mains se mirent à remuer dans de délicates caresses. Elle sentit la brune frissonner entre ses bras avant de relever la tête. Cette femme, cette inconnue de Boston, réussissait là où beaucoup d'autres avaient échoué avant. L'apaiser.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et s'accrochèrent quelques secondes. La brune était comme envoûtée par le vert émeraude qui se plongeait dans ses océans chocolat. Leurs respirations étaient calmes, peut-être trop, étrangement. Elles se sentaient bien, et aucune des deux n'aurait voulu être ailleurs. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Régina, gênée d'être dans une position comme celle-ci. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle distingua enfin le même sourire chez Emma. La brune s'écarta légèrement, et poursuivit.

\- Jusqu'à hier, j'ai refusé toutes propositions. Quelles soient amicale ou amoureuses. Hormis Ruby, personne ne m'approche émotionnellement. Avoua Régina baissant le regard vers le tapis blanc.

\- Jusqu'à hier ? Répéta Emma, cherchant des yeux, ceux de la mairesse. Que c'est-il passé aujourd'hui ?

\- Vous êtes arrivée. Murmura Régina, d'un ton de voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Je n'ai jamais réagi comme ça. Même avec Ruby.

Emma sentit son coeur s'emballer. Depuis qu'elle avait mis un pas dans ce bureau, elle savait que le reste de ses jours seraient hantés par cette belle femme triste. Le coup de foudre existait-il ? Ressemblait-il à ça ? À cette sensation inéluctable de ne plus avoir les mots, juste de profiter de ce que l'on ressent. De ne pas savoir quoi répondre, juste d'agir. Si bien qu'Emma prît dans le creux de ses mains celle de Régina et se remît a parler d'autre chose.

\- Je suppose que la lettre lui était destinée?

\- Oui...

\- Si vous lui avez écrit, c'est que vous avez où il est...

\- Oui. Sidney est journaliste, et il est plutôt bon dans les recherches. Quelles soient légales ou non... Bref, il a remonté sa piste, et m'a tenu informé. Expliqua Régina, passant outre les façons de faire du journaliste

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous être déplacé ? Demanda Emma, intriguée par cette solution plus simple.

\- Pour être humilié une seconde fois ? Non merci. Riposta la mairesse vivement, encore trop affectée, et le coeur fragile.

\- Je comprends... Souffla Emma dans un murmure pour calmer la brune. Vous attendiez quoi avec cette lettre ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'espérais qu'il revienne, malgré tout. Admit Régina, presque honteuse d'être si désespéré.

\- Vous l'aimez encore ? Interrogea Emma, le coeur battant, craignant une réponse qui ne lui plairait pas.

Régina ferma les yeux. Cette question, elle se l'était posée des milliers de fois. Ses sentiments étaient-ils encore là, ou ne restait-il que le souvenir de ceci. Pendant des mois, elle s'imaginait encore son coeur battre pour cet homme cupide et sans amour. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ses sensations disparaissaient.

\- Non. Finit-elle par répondre, de façon franche et déterminée. Mon amour s'est brisé quand j'ai su que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui.

\- Pourquoi attendre un retour dans ce cas ? J'ai du mal à comprendre.

\- Pour qu'il s'excuse. Qu'il me dise, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, que tout ceci était une supercherie. Qu'il me dise que je n'étais pas coupable. Confessa la mairesse dans un murmure qui lui noua la gorge.

\- Quoi ? Coupable de quoi ? S'exclama un peu trop fort Emma, surprise par le sentiment qui hantait cette belle brune.

\- D'être trop naïve sûrement. Vous savez, j'ai grandi dans une famille où l'on ne sait pas ce que c'est l'amour. J'ai manqué d'affection. Énormément même. Je suppose que je plonge tête baissée, dès que quelqu'un m'en offre. Dévoila Régina, se livrant dans une facilité déconcertante à cette inconnue.

\- Je suis orpheline. Je vous comprends quand vous dites avoir manqué d'affection. Mais vous n'êtes certainement pas naïve ! On ne peut pas se reprocher de croire en l'amour, ou en un quelconque sentiment de bonheur. On a tous besoin de se sentir aimer. Une vie de solitaire n'est pas une vie sincère. C'est un poison qui vous ronge insidieusement de l'intérieur, et brule peu à peu votre humanité. Je suis désolée, car on ne se connaît pas, mais vous devez vivre. Et non survivre. Quand je suis entrée dans votre bureau, j'ai vu une femme magnifique, avec un regard désespérément triste. Vous êtes si belle que vos yeux devraient pétiller de joie. Vous êtes jeune, vous avez une vie à vivre qui vous tend les bras, mais elle sera gâchée si vous restez perdue dans le passé. Vous avez tant de choses à voir, à vivre et à découvrir... Ne laissez pas votre passé hanter votre présent.

Emma venait de lâcher mots après mots sans être en mesure de s'arrêter. Elle s'en voulut presque aussitôt, car elle n'avait aucunement le droit de la juger, et d'émettre son avis. C'était le rôle de son amie Ruby. Pourtant, dans les yeux de Régina, il venait de passer quelque chose comme du remerciement. La mairesse serra davantage la main d'Emma, et celle-ci se rassura. Les limites n'avaient pas été dépassées.

\- Savez-vous combien de fois on m'a répété ce genre de mots ? Demanda Régina en se levant pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre.

\- Sûrement des centaines de fois... Se résigna Emma comprenant que ses mots n'avaient pas eu l'impact escompté.

\- C'est exact. Des centaines. Peut-être même des milliers. Mais, c'est que c'est la première fois que je les comprends réellement. Constata-t-elle en faisant de nouveau face à Emma.

Les yeux de Régina étaient humides, mais son sourire les contredisaient. La beauté de cette femme laissa Emma muette, profitant exclusivement d'elle visuellement. La blonde ne se reconnaissait plus. Régina était entrée dans sa vie depuis un peu plus d'une heure, qu'elle sentait déjà son coeur s'emballer pour la mairesse. Était-ce un sentiment de surprotection face à cette femme blessée, ou bien était-ce réellement quelque chose de plus fort ? Emma n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de protéger quelqu'un hormis Elsa, et elle la connaissais depuis plusieurs années. Pourquoi Régina lui disait cet effet ? Devait-elle se laisser porter, ou devait-elle ignorer son coeur battant ? Pour le moment, Emma était dans le flou. Mais un flou agréable.

Cette blonde venait de lever le voile de la culpabilité qui l'entravait depuis des années. Réalisant enfin qu'elle n'était pas responsable de cet échec, elle ouvrit son coeur au monde qui l'entourait. Les émotions furent fortes, si fortes que la brune se laissa tomber à genoux, laissant des larmes de libération s'échapper de cette prison spirituelle. Elle pleurait, mais elle s'abandonnait enfin à sa vie qui n'attendait qu'elle. Régina sentit une chaleur apaisante l'envelopper et la serrer. À travers les larmes, brouillant sa vue, elle distingua Emma et ses beaux cheveux blonds. Cette dernière venait de s'asseoir par terre à côté de la mairesse, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Le coeur de la brune fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti celui-ci battre si fort.

\- Je t'attendais... Murmura Régina dans un sanglot, se permettant de tutoyer Emma, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Comment ça, tu m'attendais ? Demanda la blonde, copiant Régina dans son tutoiement.

\- Je l'ai écrit dans cette lettre. Indiqua la mairesse en saisissant la vieille feuille dans ses mains. Je lui disais dans ce courrier que ça arriverait.

Régina s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras d'Emma, comme ci, c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et elle ouvrit doucement la lettre jaunie par le temps, avant de la lire à haute voix.

 _Daniel,_

 _Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. De l'homme qui avait toujours un doux regard posé sur moi, toujours un compliment, toujours un geste tendre. J'ai plongé dans notre histoire parce qu'elle signifiait quelque chose de grand à mes yeux. J'étais prête à tout quitter pour vivre avec toi, loin de Storybrooke. Mais tu es parti. Sans moi._

 _Tu m'as menti. Tu as menti sur tes mots. Tu as menti sur tes actes. Tu as menti sur tes sentiments. Tu as menti. Tu m'as menti. J'ai cru en tes caresses, en tes baisers. J'ai imaginé ma vie à tes côtés, j'ai cru vivre dans le bonheur. C'était le cas, mais il était faux. Faux comme toi. Mon bonheur s'est enfuit avec mes espoirs, par ta faute._

 _Le temps passe, je m'inflige le supplice de t'attendre. D'espérer te voir passer le pas de ma porte avec des explications. Les jours défilent encore et encore, tu n'arrives toujours pas. Je me rends compte que tout était utopique. Mais maintenant que j'ai également perdu ce beau rêve, que me reste-t-il ? J'ai envie d'oublier ton visage, d'oublier ton sourire, et tout ce qui me rendait folle de toi. Rien n'y fait. Pour le moment, je n'y arrive pas ! Crois-moi, j'aimerais ! Je dois me battre pour passer à autre chose, mais je n'y arrive pas non plus._

 _Je garde en moi le souvenir et la sensation de tes mains sur moi, cette chaleur qui éveillait ce sentiment incroyable qui me faisait vivre. Je me dis que tout est un horrible cauchemar, et que je me réveillerai, dans tes bras, heureuse, et mariée à toi. Ton sourire serait de nouveau une motivation pour ouvrir les yeux. Chose qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus._

 _J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi me suis-je faite avoir ? Pourquoi ai-je laissé le monstre que tu es, m'atteindre à ce point ? J'ai besoin de comprendre. J'ai besoin de ça pour avancer. L'argent était ton seul objectif, ou avais-je de l'importance à tes yeux ? Pourquoi mon coeur bat-il encore si vite quand je pense à toi, malgré tout ? Est-ce parce que mon amour est indélébile ? Est-ce à cause de la tristesse ? Ou est-ce à cause de ma colère ?_

 _J'aimerais avoir des réponses. J'aimerais te dire que le regard que les gens portent sur moi ne m'atteint pas, mais tu m'as humilié auprès de tous. Je veux des réponses, mais je sais que je ne les veux pas de toi. Non. Je ne veux plus rien de toi. Je sais qu'un jour, j'aurais ce plaisir fou de voir dans les yeux de quelqu'un la chose que tu ne m'as pas offert. Du respect. C'est cette personne qui me donnera ce que j'attends. Une chance. Une vraie chance._

 _Je voulais simplement t'écrire ces quelques mots avant de faire mon deuil. Celui d'un amour imaginaire. Celui d'une vie trop belle. Celui de ma joie. Mon deuil de toi. Car à mes yeux. Tu es mort._

 _Régina._

\- Ta période de deuil est révolue, détruis cette lettre ! Lâcha Emma après un laps de temps silencieux.

Régina réfléchit. Elle voulait avancer. Elle désirait passer à autre chose et vivre enfin. Était-ce nécessaire se demanda la brune. Puis, comme dirigée par les mots de la blonde, la mairesse commença à saisir la lettre sur le côté pour la déchirer. Emma lui emprisonna les mains, bloquant ainsi son acte.

\- Non, ne la déchire pas. Les morceaux peuvent être recollés, et ce n'est pas une option. Brûle-la. Déclara décisive la blonde, en plantant son regard autoritaire et tendre à la fois dans les noisettes brillantes des larmes restantes. Regarde-la partir en cendre. Ajouta Emma en tendant un briquet bleu nuit qu'elle sortit de sa poche.

La mairesse écouta, et comprit. Elle se leva, perdant la chaleur du corps d'Emma contre le sien, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Régina se retourna, pour observer la belle femme blonde encore assisse par terre. La mairesse fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua Emma occupé sur son téléphone. Trois secondes plus tard, cette dernière dirigea le smartphone en direction de Régina, et captura l'instant. Seule devant la cheminée, la feuille ternie par le temps dans une main, et le briquet dans l'autre, Régina portait un doux regard sur Emma. Les quelques mèches brunes retombantes sur ses épaules, cachant légèrement son visage attristé et son sourire serein, la rendaient magnifique.

\- Viens. Manda la brune en tendant, timidement, sa main vers Emma.

Bondissant sur ses jambes, la blonde la rejoint rapidement, restant à ses cotés, patiente et silencieuse, laissant Régina agir a son rythme, et prendre le temps nécessaire à cet acte symbolique. Finalement, après s'être rapprochée suffisamment d'Emma, Régina alluma la flamme, qui, en un rien de temps, consuma le dernier souvenir d'un passé à classer, et à oublier.

* * *

Bien... Voila, voila!

Cette histoire se compose en deux parties, dont la première s'acheve à ce chapitre. Dorenavant, elle ne sera plus tournée vers le passé, mais vers le présent, voire l'avenir. Cela se fera assez rapidement car, ne l'oublions pas, cette histoire (depuis la rencontre) se déroule en une journée. Bref, sans en dévoiler davantage, les prochains chapitres seront plus tendu vers l'entraide, le soutien et le partage dont quelqu'un a besoin quand il se décide à regarder devant, et non derrière.

Pour laisser vos impressions, c'est plus au sud sur la touche review ;)

A bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le sixième chapitre, la moitié de cette histoire. Certains trouvent qu'elle avance un peu vite... Patience, vous comprendrez tout à la fin ;)

Un gros merci à celles qui me suivent depuis le début de cette histoire et qui laisse des review à chaque publication. Regina2015, souvent à râler après les personnages, ou quand le chapitre ne répond à ses attentes impatientes ;) et à chaque fois, ça me fait rire, j'adore! Emma2016, pour ses review tout en poésie. MissHarpie, parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix sinon je boude. L.S. McBeat, pour m'avoir motivé à publier la toute première fois. Justinejannedu0760, qui est toujours contente du chapitre publiée peu importe ce qu'il s'y passe. Skippy1701, qui ne supporte pas le suspense. Pilounana, qui a toujours un mot gentil pour nos héroïnes. Bonne Ame, qui développe sa pensée et son opinion sur chaque chapitre. Il y en a beaucoup encore, alors merci à tous les autres également, à ceux qui ont déjà ajouté cette histoire en favoris, et ceux qui la suivent. Bref je vous adore toutes!

Whyamishy, Tu as visé juste... ;)

Réponse à la guest de la semaine : Clexa9223

Il va falloir te créer un compte que je puisse te répondre directement, lol! Je publie tous les dimanche.

Dans ce chapitre, une légère complication, Régina qui en raconte un peu plus sur elle et une décision est prise. La journée chargée, continue.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 6 -**

Le dernier petit bout de papier venait de lui échapper des mains, virevoltant jusqu'à rejoindre les autres, déjà en cendre dans la cheminée. Le fin liseré rouge flamboyant, qui se consumait doucement, disparaissait petit à petit, témoignant de la fin d'un règne de culpabilité, de tristesse et de perte de temps.

La brune tourna la tête, et son regard brillant de larme croisa celui d'Emma, fière de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Comme si plus rien ne la retenait, Régina passa ses bras autour du cou de la blonde. Osant faire ce qu'elle se refusait jusqu'alors, la mairesse retrouvait le plaisir d'une étreinte désirée, et surtout rendue. Emma enlaça ses bras autour de la fine taille de la brune, et la rapprocha d'elle. L'une contre l'autre, la brune se sentait enfin libre de vivre.

\- Merci Emma. Tu ne me connais depuis seulement, commença Régina avant de regarder sa montre ornant son poignet gauche, à peine deux heures, et tu m'as délivré. Continua-t-elle étonnée par la situation étrange, et surréaliste. Si je n'avais pas revu cette lettre, je pense que j'aurais suivi mon chemin de tristesse, et de solitude. Je ne dis pas que je ne ressens plus rien, mais le voile de mon passé ne m'obscurcit plus l'avenir. Je peux enfin entrevoir le ciel bleu derrière les nuages gris. Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi !

\- Régina... Souffla la blonde, les joues rougies par la gêne. Peu importe la raison, le principal, c'est que tu passes à autre chose. Poursuivit Emma, levant la main pour caresser la joue douce de Régina, et d'y chasser une larme solitaire. Mais tu dois encore affronter quelque chose pour être complètement libre. Ta mère.

\- Non ! Répondit vivement la mairesse, en commençant à faire les cent pas dans le bureau, perturbée. Je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour, sous le pommier.

\- Pourtant, c'est nécessaire. Ce n'est pas une solution de l'éviter. Affronte-la ! Vide ton sac ! Elle doit savoir qu'elle n'est plus une crainte pour toi, et qu'elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur toi.

\- Elle n'en a pas! Rétorqua Régina en bloquant toute conversation sur le sujet.

\- Ta réaction montre le contraire... Souffla doucement Emma en lui posant la main sur le bras, la faisant arrêter ses pas incessants.

La brune se stoppa nette, le visage fermé et le regard pétrifié à l'idée de reparler a sa mère. Régina était une enfant face à cette horrible femme. Elle retrouvait ses 10 ans, obéissant au doigt et a l'oeil aux ordres de cette femme autoritaire et sans coeur. Longtemps, Régina avait cru ne pas être aimée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se persuade que c'était une forme d'amour. Une forme de chance d'être élevée si durement, pour avoir un bel avenir. Mais son avenir fut vite oublié, quand elle perdit foi en l'amour et en sa mère.

\- Je ne suis personne pour te dire quoi faire. Je veux juste t'aider. Chuchota la blonde prête à tout tenter pour cette brune.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Au revoir. Mlle Swan.

Le ton sec et tranchant fit reculer d'un pas Emma. C'était comme recevoir un coup, mais en plus violent, car il avait atteint son coeur. Une pointe imaginaire lui chatouilla douloureusement le ventre, en se rendant compte que Régina en était revenue au vouvoiement. La barrière de nouveau installée, Emma comprit qu'elle avait sûrement été trop loin. Difficilement, et n'étant qu'une personne de passage, elle hocha la tête, recula d'un second pas et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la sortie.

Emma était devant les marches, prête à les descendre, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle venait de passer les deux heures les plus surréalistes de sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait eu envie de s'investir pour quelqu'un. L'aider à avancer, à reprendre confiance, mais surtout à vouloir la réconforter dans le creux de ses bras. La présence de Régina entre ses bras avait laissé une empreinte à jamais ancrée dans sa mémoire. Le manque était déjà là, mais sa vie devait reprendre péniblement son cours. Comment oublier ce rapprochement si soudain, cette plénitude à ses côtés, la douceur dans ses yeux, et la chaleur de son corps? Emma ferma les paupières, ressemblant tous ses délicieux souvenirs, avant de les enfermer dans une boîte, au fin fond de sa mémoire. Machinalement, son premier pas se posa sur la première marche, les autres suivirent, et très rapidement, la blonde était dehors.

Régina s'en voulait. La seule personne capable de lui rendre le sourire venait de partir. Elle avait suivi son instinct de protection, et avait rejeté la jeune femme. L'évocation de sa mère était trop pour elle. Elle tentait d'oublier son existence, et le mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire, alors qu'Emma lui disait de l'affronter. Les minutes s'évaporait dans le temps, tandis que Régina restait debout dans son bureau, figée par la peur, et par l'inconnu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma parte. Pas comme ça. Et encore moins dans ces conditions. La force de son soutien, la tendresse de ses caresses, et la foi en son avenir, revenaient en puissance dans l'esprit de la mairesse. Les mots écrits des années plus tôt sur sa lettre lui revinrent en mémoire, comme s'ils défilaient devant ses yeux. "Je sais qu'un jour, j'aurais ce plaisir fou de voir dans les yeux de quelqu'un la chose que tu ne m'as pas offert. Du respect. C'est cette personne qui me donnera ce que j'attends. Une chance. Une vraie chance." C'était Emma. Elle était sa chance, et elle venait de la laisser passer.

Les genoux de Régina se mirent à trembler, ne soutenant plus le poids de cette erreur. L'envie de hurler se fit grandement ressentir. Ses mains rejoignirent sa tête, glissant doigt après doigts entre les douces mèches brunes. La mairesse se retenait, mais son coeur se gonflait de rancoeur envers elle-même. Ses muscles allaient lâchés, quand des bras l'encerclèrent au dernier moment. L'odeur qui envahit aussitôt son espace personnel lui fit ouvrir les yeux. C'était Emma. Cette dernière était parti à cause de Régina, mais la blonde était revenue pour elle. Rapidement, la brune se blottir contre la jeune femme, la serrant fortement pour ne plus laisser ce doux rêve s'envoler.

\- Excuse-moi... Murmura la mairesse dans un souffle, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Emma guida Régina jusqu'au sofa, où elles s'installèrent. Leurs mains se trouvèrent naturellement, tandis que la brune se pelotonna davantage contre Emma. Sentant sa tête sur son épaule, et son souffle humide sur son cou, Emma était rassurée d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Régina tentait de se calmer, apaisée par les douces caresses de la blonde.

\- Tu n'es pas partie? Souffla Régina avec espoir.

\- Je l'étais. Ma voiture était démarrée, prête à quitter Storybrooke. Mais, je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue? Demanda la brune en relevant timidement la tête.

\- C'est ça qui est fou, car j'ignore tout de toi, mais quelque chose m'empêche de te laisser. Tu as été abandonnée une fois, ça suffit. Je sais ce qu'est l'abandon, je veux t'aider, même si tu me repousse, même si tu as peur. Tu n'es plus toute seule.

Un silence passa entre les deux femmes qui se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Le coeur de l'une pouvait faire écho à l'autre, tapant violemment dans leurs poitrines respectives. Emma porta sa main libre jusqu'à la joue de la mairesse. En coulant, les larmes trop nombreuses l'avaient refroidi. Les caresses incessantes de la blonde, ravivait, petit à petit, ce visage si peiné. Le regard d'Emma s'échappa à peine une seconde sur les lèvres rouge de Régina, mais cette dernière le remarqua. Elle n'avait jamais retrouvé ce regard doux et désireux chez quelqu'un depuis Daniel, qui lui, faisait semblant. L'égarement de la blonde disparue rapidement, si bien que la mairesse cru à un mauvais tour de son inconscient. Était-elle sous le charme incontestable de cette jolie blonde? Ou était-ce le fait d'être dans les bras d'un autre être humain? Incapable de répondre à cette question, Régina s'éloigna délicatement de l'étreinte confortable offerte par Emma.

\- J'ai suivi ce que m'a dicté ma mère toute ma vie. Commença la mairesse en plongeant dans ses douloureux souvenirs. Si aujourd'hui je fais ce métier, c'est parce que ma mère en avait décidé ainsi. Mon enfance n'a pas été des plus joyeuse. Alors que les autres enfants pouvaient jouer au parc, ou dans leur jardin, j'étais dans ma chambre à les observer par la fenêtre. Je devais faire mes devoirs et apprendre mes leçons par coeur, avant de commencer à étudier les chapitres suivants. Mon adolescence à été rythmé par les cours particuliers de droit, de mathématiques, de violon aussi. J'aimais en faire. J'aimais la sensation que la musique produisait au creux de mon oreille. Quand ma mère a compris que c'était devenu pour moi un divertissement, plutôt qu'une énième façon d'apprendre la rigueur, elle a fait stoppé les cours de musique. Un jour, elle a estimé que je devais prendre mon indépendance pour apprendre la vie d'adulte. Pour ça, elle a acheté une maison, et me la donné. Je venais juste d'avoir 18 ans, et je n'étais encore qu'une étudiante sans diplôme. Certes le cadeau était beau, mais, une fois de plus, intéressé et manipulateur. Avant cette pseudo liberté, ma vie n'a été que solitude et travail acharné. Je devais être la meilleure, et pour en arriver là, il était hors de question d'avoir des amis. Seule Ruby a très rapidement compris ma situation. Elle me transmettait des petits mots dans mon casier, auxquels je ne répondais jamais. Un jour, j'ai répondu. Puis, avec les jours et les semaines, elle est devenue une confidente et un soutien de chaque instant. Elle a été la première épaule sur laquelle j'ai pleuré, elle a été la première à me faire rire. Sans Ruby, je n'en serais peut-être pas là, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais remercié. Elle m'a encouragé quand j'ai rencontré Daniel. Il était dans notre école à faire des études de marketing, je crois... Bref, et Ruby à été la le soir ou il est parti. Ce rendez-vous pris avec le Maire de l'époque a propulsé ma carrière. Il suffisait de lui faire un peu de charme, et il me soutenait à l'élection. Depuis, je suis dans ce bureau que je ne désirais pas, dans cette maison qui n'est pas la mienne, dans une vie que je ne vis pas.

Régina terminait son monologue dans un pénible souffle. Évoquer son passé n'était une chose aisée, mais avec Emma à ses côtés, silencieuse, à l'écouter sérieusement, la brune avait moins de difficultés. Quelques larmes avaient coulé, mais la tristesse n'était plus le moteur de ses perles iodées. Le regret prenait de plus en plus de place, et ce sentiment d'inachevé également. Régina était passé a cote de sa vie. Elle avait été spectatrice d'un film triste et sans âme, alors qu'elle aurait du être maîtresse de son destin.

Dans le regard d'Emma, elle trouvait cette force qui lui manquait depuis toujours. Cette force insoupçonnée qui coule dans les veines, jusqu'à inondé l'âme de courage, et de vaillance.

\- Il faut que ça change... Murmura doucement Emma, passant un bras autour des épaules de Régina, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir ou d'avoir trop peur.

\- Je sais, mais je n'y arriverai pas. Elle a un pouvoir trop grand sur moi. Je ne lui ai jamais dis non, alors y aller pour l'affronter, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Objecta la mairesse, craintive et désoeuvrée.

\- Et si je viens avec toi? Proposa la blonde, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Si je suis là pour t'aider, et te soutenir, tu essayerais?

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça? Demanda la mairesse, intriguée et pleine d'espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas... Avoua Emma simplement, en haussant négligemment les épaules. Je le ferais, c'est tout!

Régina se sentit pousser des ailes. Elle était soutenue. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que la présence d'Emma à ses côtés. Cette inconnue, cette sans-emploi, cette magnifique blonde, venait de lui rendre espoir. Son coeur, si longtemps cloîtré, était à découvert près de cette belle femme. Dire qu'elle se sentait invincible serait un peu présomptueux, mais elle se sentait capable d'avancer. Et si elle devait affronter sa mère, elle ne le ferait qu'avec Emma. Elle était une force supplémentaire, un repère dans le brouillard de sa vie, le phare illuminant sa route vers la liberté. Cela semblait surréaliste, sachant qu'elles ne se connaissaient à peine, mais la vie est ainsi, déroutante, imprévisible, et parfois, bienveillante.

\- Elle habite une petite maison à quelques rues d'ici. Confessa la mairesse, en acceptant indirectement, la proposition d'Emma.

\- Nous y allons ensemble.

Emma se leva la première, laissant la brune presque paralysée sur le sofa blanc. La terreur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, mais la mairesse se leva à son tour, aidée par la main chevaleresque d'Emma. Après un léger sourire d'appréhension, la brune rejoignit son bureau afin de ranger les dossiers de la journée et d'éteindre son ordinateur. Lentement, elle ferma le capot de celui-ci avant de le glisser dans un tiroir, prévu à cet effet.

Récupérant sa veste sur le porte manteau à l'entrée de son bureau, Régina se tourna vers Emma une dernière fois avant de sortir, la blonde sur ses traces.

\- Zoé, veuillez noter que je serais absente pour le reste de la journée. Merci. Exigea la mairesse en s'adressant à sa secrétaire.

\- Un rendez-vous de dernière minute? Demanda-t-elle avec professionnalisme et un léger zèle.

\- C'est un peu ça, oui. Répondit vaguement la mairesse en s'éloignant vers l'extérieur du bâtiment.

\- Vous voulez que je le note? Insista la secrétaire, ce qui agaça Emma, la trouvant un peu trop curieuse.

\- C'est personnel, Zoé! Je ne vous demande pas ce que vous préparez pour votre week-end. N'oubliez pas votre place. Si cela avait un rapport avec la mairie, je vous aurais prévenu. Sur ce, au revoir.

Emma était stupéfaite par l'attitude de la brune. Autoritaire et légèrement cinglante, elle montrait une facette complètement opposé à ce qu'elle avait découvert dans le bureau. D'abord étonnée, Emma succomba vite à ce côté impérieux de la mairesse. Cette femme meurtrie avait, tout de même, su tirer avantage de ses blessures. Se forgeant un caractère impitoyable et intransigeant dans un milieu où la pitié n'a pas sa place. Sa sensibilité était devenue un trésor inestimable, dont Emma avait été témoin. D'un seul coup, énormément touchée par cette chance incroyable, Emma plaça un bras autour des épaules de Régina pour l'éloigner de sa secrétaire. C'est, face aux yeux ébahis de Zoé suite à cette marque d'affection en public, que les deux femmes quittèrent la mairie.

Machinalement, et sans se préoccuper du monde extérieur, Régina prit la main d'Emma pour l'amener vers sa voiture. Avec le silence pour seul allié, Emma suivit sans protester, jusqu'à s'installer confortablement sur les sièges en cuir de la berline. Le petit ronronnement du moteur se fit entendre rapidement, avant de prendre la route. Quelques minutes plus tard, Régina se gara devant une maison digne des plus grande villa de la côte ouest. Moteur coupé, Régina garda ses mains serrées au volant, se préparant psychologiquement à son entrevue avec sa génitrice. Emma descendit la première, contournant la voiture par devant afin de rejoindre la portière conducteur. Elle l'ouvrit, et s'agenouilla. Une légère brise s'engouffra dans l'entrebâillement de la portière, et fit virevolter quelques mèches blondes. La mairesse fut captivée par cette vision douce et délicieuse. Une envie, depuis longtemps oublié ce fit ressentir. Elle eut envie de l'embrasser. Mais elle se retint, et planta son regard dans l'océan émeraude devant elle.

\- Je suis là... Si c'est trop pour toi, on fera demi-tour. Je te le promets.

Ces quelques mots rassurèrent la brune qui ferma les yeux avant de vider ses poumons lentement. En rouvrant les yeux, elle était prête. Sa main dans celle d'Emma, elle sortit de sa voiture. Quand elle posa son regard sur la demeure de son enfance, un frisson froid lui parcourus l'échine. Les tremblements commencèrent, mais la présence d'Emma les calma en un rien de temps. Pas après pas, elles s'avancèrent vers l'entrée colossale, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la porte noire. Trois coups, quelques sons de talons, et la porte s'ouvrait.

\- Bonjour mère.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus... Je sais que d'habitude je publie le matin, mais j'ai complètement oublié. En fait, je me crois samedi... Bref, voilà pour aujourd'hui.

A bientôt, pour une entrevue plutôt tendue entre mère et fille!

Les review, c'est en dessous, et moi, je vous dis à dimanche prochain!

Bisous

;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Is it me youuuu're looking for? (Désolée, j'ai trèèèès peu dormi! Mon fils est maladou)

Merci à toutes vraiment, car vous etes hyper méga gentilles avec vos compliments et votre soutien! C'est très valorisant pour moi, et surtout, ça me donne envie de continuer à retranscrire tout ce qui peut bien naître dans ma tête. Alors, MERCI!

Réponse à la review en guest de Saty: Merci Beaucoup. Je vais essayé! ;)

Voici le chapitre entre Cora / Régina et Emma!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 7 -**

Une femme élégante, et un brin sournoise, se trouvait derrière cette grande porte noire. Beaucoup de similitudes avec Régina frappèrent l'esprit d'Emma. Le brun de leurs cheveux, leurs yeux perçants, et leurs attitudes de reine. C'était sans aucun doute la mère de Régina. Dans un silence de plomb, la femme plus âgée les laissèrent entrer, guettant d'un mauvais oeil l'étrangère qui pénétrait dans son salon. La pièce, magnifiquement décorée, laissait entrevoir la prestance de sa propriétaire. Les tons baroques aux nuances grises donnaient à cette pièce principale un rang royal. Le fauteuil du dix huitième siècle, orné de feuille d'or au velours rouge enrichissait davantage ce salon déjà splendide. Cora s'y installa avec condescendance, relevant la tête vers sa fille.

\- Que me vaut ta visite après tant d'années ? Demanda Cora sans même avoir salué sa fille ou Emma.

\- Ne te méprends pas, mère. Je ne viens pas m'excuser ou te supplier de revenir dans ma vie. Prévint Régina en s'asseyant sur l'un des sofas noirs, regardant sa mère, droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourtant, tu aurais bien besoin d'un redressement, vu tes fréquentations... Insinua Cora en défigurant Emma de haut en bas.

\- Cette fréquentation, comme tu le dis si bien, reprit Régina en posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde, est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis le départ de Daniel.

Emma sentit son visage s'adoucir dans un sourire tendre, en déviant son regard vers la magnifique brune

\- Ma pauvre fille, tu n'as toujours pas évolué depuis tout ce temps !

\- Comment veux-tu que j'avance sans un peu d'amour ?

\- Je t'ai donné mon amour. Affirma la femme mûre, évoquant l'évidence. Quant à ce garçon, il fallait ouvrir les yeux ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

\- Tu n'as que ton amour-propre ! S'agaça Régina, constatant que sa mère ne présentait aucun remords.

\- Je t'ai donné mon temps, mon argent, mes relations. Si aujourd'hui, tu as une situation assez correcte, c'est simplement grâce à moi.

\- J'ai grandi dans l'insatisfaction permanente. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, même si c'était excellent, ça n'allait pas! Tu m'as éloigné de toute affection qu'elle soit maternelle, amicale ou amoureuse. Tu m'as privé de mon enfance, d'amis. Je n'ai aucune idée de la sensation qu'on a sur une balançoire, ou de descendre un toboggan. Je ne sais pas nager. Toutes ces choses que j'ignore, c'est à cause de toi. Commença Régina en énumérant ses propres regrets.

\- Et peux-tu m'expliquer l'intérêt de connaître ce genre de chose totalement désuète ? Questionna Cora, ignorant une fois de plus la détresse de sa fille.

\- Cela aurait donné le sourire à votre fille. Intervint Emma, en retrait depuis le début.

\- Et vous êtes ? Demanda Cora en portant son regard froid sur la blonde.

\- Celle qui vous empêchera d'intervenir de nouveau dans la vie de Régina. Lança Emma déterminée, faisant face à Cora de toute sa hauteur.

\- Parce que vous pensez sincèrement avoir des allures de prince charmant ? Interrogea la marâtre avant de poursuivre sans même laisser le temps à Emma de l'interrompre. Vous n'êtes rien dans cette ville, et vous n'êtes rien pour les Mills ! Gardez vos mots écoeurants pour des écervelés ! Continua Cora en se levant et en s'avançant vers la blonde.

\- Mère ! Interpella Régina en se levant à son tour afin de se placer devant la belle femme. Emma ne sera jamais rien pour toi, c'est une évidence. La raison de ma visite est simple, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, je ne veux plus être sur la défensive à cause de toi. Je veux vivre en liberté. Ton influence et ton emprise, c'est terminé. Tu m'as trop longtemps étouffé.

\- Quelle reconnaissance ! Lança Cora en s'acheminant jusqu'au bar. Je ne te désirais pas, et je t'ai quand même offert ce que j'avais. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse, petite effrontée.

Régina sentit ses jambes lâcher. Elle se rassit aussitôt sur le sofa, ne supportant plus le poids de cet aveu. La blonde l'accompagna dans sa chute lente, la serrant de ses bras fins et musclés. La mairesse savait que sa mère n'était pas quelqu'un d'aimant, mais là, elle apprenait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, ni voulu. Un poignard lui transperça le coeur, brisant ainsi le peu d'amour qu'il lui restait pour Cora. Elle sentait l'émotion prendre le dessus, mais elle ne voulait plus verser de larmes à cause de cette femme. Alors Régina ferma les yeux tentant de rassembler ses forces et son courage. Les mains d'Emma posées sur elle lui transmettaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Quoi que tu dises, rien ne changera ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Alors stoppe un peu tes élans d'adolescente rebelle. Cela ne te va pas du tout ! Continua Cora en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres qu'elle venait de se servir.

\- Tu es incroyable ! S'énerva la brune, incapable de garder son calme plus longtemps. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et à ta réputation toute mon enfance. Tu nous as fait fuir, moi et papa ! Lâcha Régina, laissant enfin échappé de sa bouche un reproche trop longtemps enfouis.

\- Faire fuir ton père ? Ce lâche qui n'a jamais osé émettre la moindre requête sur ton éducation. Il se laissait vivre au bar du coin jusqu'à rentrer le soir ivre. Tu n'as de souvenir que ce qu'il te laissait voir ! Son départ a été une bénédiction !

\- Tu mens ! Cria presque la mairesse, déstabilisée par cet aveu.

\- Demande à Granny ! C'est elle qui le ramenait après son service. Se défendit Cora, reportant les explications sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et même si c'était vrai, tu es l'unique responsable ! Tu ne pouvais pas être une épouse et une mère aimante ?

\- Et pourquoi faire? Pour finir comme cette ignorante à côté de toi ?

Régina allait répliquer quand Cora leva la main, lui interdisant de l'interrompre. Elle poursuivit dans un silence de plomb.

\- Laisse moi deviner ? Elle ne travaille pas, sinon je suppose qu'elle aurait mieux à faire que d'être ici. Elle se prend pour une héroïne ? Elle pensait te sauver d'une vie confortable ? C'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas la tête sur les épaules, constamment à provoquer l'autorité ? Elle en a bien l'allure en tout cas ! C'est quelqu'un comme ça que tu aurais voulu être ? Sans avenir ?

\- Stop ! Je ne vous permets pas ! S'agaça la blonde, s'interposant entre sa belle brune et sa soi-disant mère.

\- Je vous ai permis d'entrer dans ma maison, alors vous m'écouterez, vous aussi ! Proféra autoritairement Mme Mills, plongeant son regard noir dans les pupilles pures d'Emma.

\- Non ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est ma vie, et de comment je la vis ! Par contre, j'ai vu les larmes de votre fille ! J'ai vu son désespoir, ses blessures et sa fragilité !

\- Tout ceci n'est que simple faiblesse. Se montrer ainsi vulnérable, n'est pas tolérable ! Expliqua Cora en répétant une phrase trop souvent entendue dans l'enfance de Régina.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce qui l'aidera à avancer ! Son passé fera d'elle une femme bien plus forte que vous le pensez, car elle ne se laissera plus manipuler ! Vous l'avez détruite faisant d'elle un pantin entre vos mains. Rétorqua Emma défendant coûte que coûte la femme derrière elle, celle qui faisait battre étrangement son coeur.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'enfant, Mlle Swen.

\- Swan ! Rectifia Emma, agacée.

\- Peu importe. Conclut Cora, agitant sa main sous son nez, comme si cela n,'avait pas d'importance. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'élever un enfant, et de vouloir le meilleur ! Alors gardez vos leçons de morale pour quelqu'un d'autre. Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas cette chance, mais je sais comment je n'agirai pas ! Comme vous, ou comme mes parents. Je suis orpheline, et s'il y a bien une chose que je donnerai sans limite à mes enfants, c'est mon amour. Chose que vous ne connaissez pas ! Cracha la blonde en s'approchant un peu plus de la femme aigrie

\- Emma. Appela doucement Régina se levant pour se tenir à côté de la blonde. N'insiste pas. Elle est comme ça. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'à la fin, c'est elle qui finira toute seule. Je veux passer à autre chose, et je n'ai plus besoin d'être ici pour ça.

\- D'accord. Répondit simplement Emma, aussi tendrement qu'elle le pouvait. Cora fronça les sourcils en remarquant leur rapprochement. On s'en va.

\- On n'en a pas fini, Régina ! S'impatienta Cora, qui s'inquiétait de perdre cette guerre.

\- Oh si ! Tu es une usurpatrice qui ne voit que le gain. Tu ne me blesseras plus ! Ni moi, ni ceux qui me sont proches ! Je vais sortir de cette maison en étant plus ta fille. Et je vais renoncé à ce que tu m'as, soit disant, apporté. Mary-Margaret fera une très bonne mairesse. Demain, je démissionne. Lâcha Régina comme une bombe, ce qui brisa le regard dominateur de sa mère.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion, Cora perdit sa prestance, et son sourire hautain. La peur de voir son nom de famille réduit à la banalité la rendait mauvaise. Cora était de ses femmes prêtes à compromettre leur intégrité pour une place sur la plus haute marche sociale. La démission de Régina réduirait à néant tous ses efforts, et il en était pour elle, hors de question. Elle rattrapa sa fille par le bras, la serrant fortement. Sa haine et sa déception pouvaient se lire dans ses yeux injectés de sang. La colère était visible sur les traits de son visage dur, et habituellement impassible. Alors que Cora maintenait toujours un peu plus violemment le bras de Régina, cette dernière s'opposa pour la première fois de sa vie à sa mère, jusque-là, intouchable. De sa main libre, elle gifla Cora qui la lâcha aussitôt, surprise par ce geste inédit.

\- Ne me touche pas. Ne m'adresse plus la parole. Au revoir Cora. Lança la brune en tournant les talons, agrippant Emma au passage pour rapidement sortir de cette maison.

Ce que Régina ne vit pas en partant si vite, c'est l'unique larme de tristesse qui coula sur la joue rougit de sa mère. Pour la première fois, la femme ressentait quelque chose de fort et d'incompréhensible. Son coeur noircit par ses erreurs trop nombreuses, s'emballait à l'idée de réellement perdre sa fille. Elle se rendit compte, malheureusement trop tard, que cette belle femme brune était la seule personne au monde que Cora portait dans son coeur. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquée, elle retourna s'asseoir, perdue et triste.

À l'extérieur, le silence régnait entre les deux femmes. Elles remontèrent en voiture, et Régina démarra toujours sans un mot. Après plusieurs minutes de route, la brune se gara sur le bas-côté d'une route desserte. Un pont se présentait devant elles. Emma remarqua la petite inscription, et sourit au nom de celui-ci : Le pont des Trolls. Alors qu'elle allait demander d'où provenait le choix de ce nom, la blonde se rendit compte que Régina était déjà dehors, se dirigeant vers le pont. Sans perdre un instant, la femme aux yeux jade se précipita pour la rejoindre. Si la situation n'était pas critique, Emma aurait évoqué la beauté de cet endroit, le bruit du ruisseau incroyablement relaxant, et l'intimité provoquée par la quantité d'arbres. Mais seule Régina avait de l'importance à ce moment précis, et son silence ne calmait pas l'inquiétude grandissante d'Emma. Puis, la blonde se stoppa nette, sursautant presque jusqu'à poser sa main sur son coeur, quand elle entendit la mairesse hurler à plein poumons. Emma la laissa faire, comprenant que c'était une façon d'extérioriser sa colère et sa libération.

Finalement, ce sont les larmes qui prirent le dessus. Régina les avait tant retenues depuis toutes ses années, qu'elle avait du mal à s'arrêter. La blonde s'approcha doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, et posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la mairesse. Un léger courant électrique passa entre elles deux, avant que Régina ne se retourne. Son regard humide était brillant et délicieusement tendre quand il plongea dans les iris émeraude de la belle blonde. Sans chercher à se retenir, la mairesse enlaça ses bras autour du cou d'Emma si vivement, que celle-ci recula d'un pas sous la force de l'étreinte. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Les nuages, jouant aux ombres chinoises au-dessus des deux femmes, laissaient apparaître quelques rayons chaud du soleil. La danse des branches des arbres permettait à l'astre d'illuminer le ruisseau couché dans son lit.

\- C'est magnifique. Murmura Régina en observant ce spectacle naturel.

\- Oui, ça l'est... Répondit Emma tout bas, parlant plus de la femme dans ses bras que du paysage.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu profiter d'une telle splendeur ou d'un simple couché de soleil. Expliqua tristement, et pensivement, la mairesse, avant de sentir la main d'Emma caresser sa joue pour l'amener à la regarder.

\- Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour celui-ci, mais je te propose une soirée pour commencer à profiter des choses simples.

Régina, perdue dans le regard tendre d'Emma, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son cerveau filait à toute allure d'une question à une autre, sans trouver de réponse. Après tout, elle ne connaissait rien d'Emma. Les quelques heures passées avec elle venaient de bouleverser sa vie, devait-elle continuer sur cette pente ? Mais d'un autre côté, c'était cette belle blonde qui venait de lui rendre sa vie, Régina pouvait bien lui accorder une soirée. Et puis la brune arrêta quelques secondes de réfléchir, et écouta les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, effaçant les unes après les autres ses réflexions inutiles, c'est qu'elle désirait réellement passer cette soirée avec Emma, même si c'était une inconnue encore ce matin. La blonde patientait, perdant peu à peu l'espoir de profiter de la brune quelques heures encore, mais elle gardait son tendre sourire.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un rictus nerveux quand Régina posa sa main tendrement sur la joue douce d'Emma. La brune s'avança imperceptiblement, luttant contre son coeur. Les habitudes ont la rancune tenace, et Régina écouta sa raison une fois de plus, s'interdisant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde, pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Mais les efforts étaient là. Timidement, la mairesse hocha la tête, acceptant ainsi la proposition d'Emma.

\- On ne fera rien d'extravagant, juste du simple et de l'agréable. Précisa Emma en resserrant légèrement son étreinte.

\- D'accord. Mais avant, je dois parler à Mary-Margaret.

\- Tu tiens réellement à démissionner ?

\- Oui, c'est le seul moyen pour être libéré de l'emprise de ma mère. Si je ne quitte pas ce poste, elle aura toujours quelque chose à dire. En partant, je ne lui serais plus redevable. Expliqua la mairesse, pleine d'espoir d'une vie nouvelle. Tu comprends ? Ajouta-t-elle timidement.

\- Bien évidemment! Où trouve-t-on cette Mary-Margaret ?

\- À l'école, elle est enseignante.

* * *

J'espère que cette confrontation vous aura convaincu!

La semaine prochaine, apparition de Mary-Margaret, mais le chapitre ne lui sera pas entièrement consacré, car il y aura un début de soirée pour nos deux héroine!

Bon dimanche, et à très vite (en review) !

Bisous!

;)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à vous

Je ne vais pas m'étaler aujourd'hui, et vous laisser à la lecture.

;)

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 8 -**

La fin de l'après-midi arrivait dans un hivers bien présent. La nuit commençait à investir les ruelles, laissant lampadaire et autres lumières artificielle éclairées les chemins, malgré les 17h qu'affichait l'horloge de la ville. Régina roulait confiante dans Storybrooke, Emma à ses côtés. Elle dessinait son avenir dans sa tête, se voyant déjà quitter ce poste de mairesse, accédant à une liberté qu'elle désirait depuis toujours. Régina ouvrit légèrement sa fenêtre, laissant un fin filet d'air froid s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle. La brune avait besoin d'air afin de respirer confortablement. L'oppression mentale de sa mère, maintenant disparue, la rendait plus fébrile. Elle se retrouvait sans ses repères habituels, et cela la déstabilisait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle emprisonna tendrement la main d'Emma dans la sienne. Comme pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Comme pour réaliser ses actes. Comme pour se sentir en vie. Ramenant leurs mains jointes sur sa cuisse, Régina tourna la tête vers Emma. Celle-ci, déjà prête à accueillir le regard chocolat, souriait sincèrement, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

La brune se gara, non loin d'un portail vert bouteille. L'école de Storybrooke était un bel établissement, par derrière lequel s'étendait une forêt magnifiquement verdoyante. D'un pas décidé, elle passa la grille, puis les portes de l'école, Emma sur ses talons. Les cours étaient finis, mais Régina savait qu'elle trouverai Mary-Margaret ici à ranger les dernier livres ou à potasser son prochain cours. La mairesse n'appréciait pas grandement l'enseignante, mais la brune connaissait son goût pour le travail et sa dévotion au sein de l'école. Et comme Régina se l'imaginait, elle aperçu très vite la femme recherchée.

\- Mary-Margaret! Héla-t-elle au milieu du couloir pour interpeller son ancienne adversaire de campagne.

\- Régina! Que fais-tu ici? Demanda la petite brune surprise.

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle de la mairie. Rapidement.

\- Oui, d'accord. Viens dans ma classe.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers une porte un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Avant d'entrer, la mairesse s'arrêta sentant un manque autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Emma était tranquillement dans le couloir en train de regarder les dessins des plus petits accrochés au mur, le sourire aux lèvres. Régina l'observait en silence et d'un seul coup, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Emma avait peut-être déjà une vie à Boston. La blonde avait évoqué une colocataire, mais si elle avait un petit ami ou une petite amie, ou encore un projet d'enfant ou bien même déjà un enfant... Même si elle ne le pensait pas réellement, l'inquiétude, maintenant dessinée sur les traits de la mairesse, dégageait une aura qui fut rapidement ressentit par Emma. Le temps d'un clignement de cil, cette dernière tourna la tête en direction de Régina. Quelques pas plus tard, Emma était devant la brune cherchant dans son regard, une explication à son attitude. Régina mit de côté ses soudaines interrogations, se promettant de découvrir cette partie mystérieuse de la blonde. Son faux sourire apparut, cachant ses craintes qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment.

\- Tu viens? Demanda la mairesse avec un soupçon de supplication dans la voix. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec elle. Son sourire niais et narcissique m'agace.

\- Régina... Commença Emma qui refreinait un rire de surprise. Elle ne va pas te manger. Et je pense que c'est à toi seule de faire cette démarche. Je t'ai aidé avec ta mère, mais si tu veux réellement changer de vie, c'est à toi seule de faire le premier pas. Je serais juste là. Je t'attends.

\- Tu as raison.

Régina lui attrapa une main qu'elle enveloppa des siennes. Le silence parlait pour elles, évoquant un fait qu'elles n'osaient pas encore avouer: elles ne voulaient pas se quitter. Quelque chose de fort était passé entre elles. Une force insoupçonnée les poussait irrévocablement l'une vers l'autre. Seulement, leurs raisons liées à leur toute nouvelle rencontre, les interdisait de s'aventurer trop loin. Si bien que Régina lâcha la main d'Emma avant de rejoindre Mary-Margaret sans un mot.

Mary-Margaret laissa entrer Régina dans sa classe avant de fermer derrière elle. La mairesse pouvait sentir le regard interrogateur de la petite brune parcourir son corps, et cela la rendait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Régina détestait se retrouver avec elle seule à seule, car elle savait que leur entretien pouvait rapidement dégénéré. Mary-Margaret, légèrement plus jeune que Régina, avait connu l'enfant apeuré et enfermé chez elle par une mère trop stricte. Longtemps, l'enseignante s'était moquée de Régina coincée derrière une fenêtre close. Elles ne se connaissaient pas, mais ces deux jeunes enfants savaient déjà qu'elles se seraient jamais de tendres amies.

\- Assieds-toi. Lança l'institutrice en prenant elle-même place dans son siège de professeur. Je t'écoute.

\- Dès demain, je convoquerai un conseil exceptionnel à la mairie. Commença Régina, restant debout, droite et fière face à Mary-Margaret.

\- En quoi cela me concerne? Demanda intriguée la petite brune, en posant ses bras sur le chêne de son bureau.

\- Je vais les informer de ma démission. Répondit simplement Régina, l'air convaincu. Si tu souhaites toujours ce rôle de Maire, j'annoncerai également ta prise de poste.

\- Dès demain? Ça fait un peu juste non?

\- Si tu acceptes, nous prendrons le temps de te trouver une remplaçante. En attendant, je garderai la place de Maire en intérim.

\- Pourquoi... tu quittes le mairie?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais de ma vie. Je veux faire quelque chose qui me plaise réellement, sans contrainte et sans être redevable.

\- Je comprends... Tu as enfin réussi à t'opposer à ta mère?

\- On peut dire ça, comme ça. Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

\- Je suis navrée Régina, mais il me faut plus de temps.

\- Très bien. Je vais attendre lundi, et convoqué tout le monde pour 15h. Tu as jusque là pour me donner une réponse. Après quoi, je mettrais en place de nouvelles élections.

Sur ce, Régina fit demi-tour, et sorti très vite de la classe avant même d'avoir entendu la petite brune accepter sa proposition. Une fois dans le couloir, la mairesse souffla un grand coup: le processus était lancé. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, car elle savait que très vite la nouvelle ferait le tour de la ville. Puis elle pensa à Ruby, et à son début de sermon. Quand elle apprendra ce que Régina a accomplie aujourd'hui, l'extravagante serveuse n'y croira sûrement pas. Son visage s'adoucit en pensant à son amie Ruby, jusqu'à ce que son regard trouve Emma, assise en tailleur, par terre, la tête en arrière collée au mur, des écouteurs branchés sur ses oreilles et son pied tapant la rythme musical avec plaisir. Une dizaine d'années en moins et Emma passerait aisément pour une étudiante. Les traits fins et doux de son visage faisait rêver Régina. Elle voulait le toucher et le caresser, encore et encore, jusqu'à y laisser une marque indélébile, imprégnant dans les grains de sa peau l'odeur de la mairesse.

Naturellement, Régina s'avança vers Emma, sans trop se faire remarquer avec les vibrations de ses talons claquant sur le carrelage. Pour la première fois, elle écouta ses impulsions, et prit place à côté d'Emma sur le carrelage froid. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, que la blonde réalisa sa présence. Sans un mot, Régina lui piqua un écouteur pour écouter avec elle sa musique. Au regard réprobateur et au froncement de sourcils, il fut évident que la mairesse n'était pas en accord avec ce choix musical.

\- Quoi? Demanda Emma suspicieuse.

\- Va falloir refaire ton éducation musicale! Lança Régina

\- Tant que tu es mon professeur, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient... Lâcha Emma naturellement, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait dit ceci à haute voix.

Sans rien ajouter, sachant que cela était inutile, Régina posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma, légèrement plus haute que la sienne. L'une contre l'autre, elles savouraient cet instant si simple, et pourtant si intime. Régina ferma les yeux, et se laissa envelopper par la chaleur réconfortante de la blonde à ses côtés. Jamais elle n'avais connu une situation si étrange. Même avec Ruby, elle s'était toujours interdit un rapprochement physique comme celui-là. Emma dégageait quelque chose de spécial. Une force intérieure surprenante, une douceur extrême et un soutien sans faille. C'était une femme, visiblement, exceptionnelle, et la mairesse s'en apercevait de plus en plus.

\- Tu m'as promis une soirée. Rappela la brune en relevant juste les yeux vers Emma.

\- Chuuuut, souffla doucement la blonde, profite du calme. Répondit Emma, sentant le regard de Régina sur elle, mais laissant ses yeux clos.

Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs chansons. Régina s'était finalement laissé emporté par un univers musical qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement. Tant que la blonde était avec elle, la mairesse aurait pu écouter n'importe quoi. Près de trente minutes après, elles se levèrent, s'aidant mutuellement. Bientôt, elles furent de nouveau sur le parking la mairie. Le ciel était bleu nuit, et les derniers employés de l'établissement quittait leurs poste de travail.

\- Tu m'expliques comment ça s'est passé avec l'instit? Demanda Emma détachant sa ceinture afin d'être plus à l'aise sur son siège.

\- Je lui ai proposé de trouver une remplaçante convenable pour elle, si elle acceptait! Elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Avoua Régina légèrement agacé par cette réponse non satisfaisante.

\- Ça se comprend! Tout ne peut pas changer du jour au lendemain.

\- Je sais, mais maintenant que ma décision est prise, j'aimerais être débarrassé de mon statut de Maire.

\- Je vois ça! Pouffa la blonde, s'amusant de l'état nerveux de la mairesse. Tu as déjà une idée de la remplaçante en question? Reprit Emma plus sérieusement sous le regard réprobateur de la belle brune.

\- Absolument pas!

\- Tu veux que j'en parle à Elsa? Proposa la blonde, ce qui surpris Régina, ne comprenant pas l'arrivée de sa colocataire dans la conversation. Elle est instit pas loin de chez nous. Expliqua Emma, après avoir décelé une petit once de jalousie dans le regard chocolat.

\- Elle ne laisserait sûrement pas Boston, pour une petite commune. Répondit sûre elle la mairesse en se réinstallant sur le siège en cuire.

\- Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, confessa Emma, c'est qu'Elsa est d'origine norvégienne. Elle a grandit dans les fjords au bord d'un océan et entourée de montagnes. Elle m'a toujours dit qu'un jour elle quitterait cette grande ville pour quelque chose de plus naturel... C'est peut-être l'occasion!

Le regard de Régina brillait presque d'espoir, était-ce une voie vers la fin de son règne forcée? En tout cas, la mairesse se voyait déjà bien lui signer un contrat, et déchirer le sien. Mais une ombre au tableau vint quand elle pensa à Emma.

\- Et quand bien même elle accepterait... Si Mary-Margaret refuse, ça ne changera rien.

\- Mais si elle accepte, tout sera réglé... Répliqua la blonde, contrant ainsi Régina qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Laisse moi 5 minutes. Je vais l'appeler. Poursuivit Emma avant même que la brune n'émette la moindre objection.

Régina resta tranquillement dans la voiture, allumant la radio afin de combler le silence pour ne pas trop penser. Elle observait Emma s'éloigner dans une démarche assurée, mais féminine. Son jeans la couvrant comme une seconde peau, faisait ressortir ses formes les plus rondes. Dans l'éclairage des phares, le blond de ses cheveux devenait presque vénitien, harmoniant son corps à la perfection.

De son côté, Emma attendant patiemment qu'Elsa décroche, faisant les cent pas devant la voiture. Au moment où elle allait retenter sa chance, la concerné répondit.

\- Ah enfin! Commença Emma, sachant pertinemment que cela énerverait son amie. Où t'étais? Continua-t-elle sur sa lancée.

\- Au toilette! Tu veux des détails? S'empressa de rétorquer la blonde, ce qui stoppa Emma brutalement.

\- Euh, non merci. Ça ira! Répondit très sérieusement Emma, qui connaissant bien son amie, serait capable de tout.

\- Bon, ça y est, tu as finis ta B.A. !? Demanda Elsa curieuse d'en savoir plus sur les aventures de la blonde.

\- Non pas vraiment. Disons que ça a prit une tournure différente de ce que j'avais imaginer. Lança Emma, avec une voix feutrée et évasive.

\- C'est à dire? Insista Elsa, appuyant bien sur chaque mot prononcé.

\- Et bien je... La femme que j'ai retrouvé, est le Maire de la ville et...

\- Et quoi? Abrège, je déteste quand tu fais traîner comme ça! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me pose toujours cette question?

\- Parce que partout ou tu passes, tu laisses une trace. Plus ou moins bonne. Ce n'est pas un reproche Em', c'est ta marque de fabrique! Bon, explique-moi.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, promis. Enchaîna t-elle sans prendre cas de ce que venait de lui avouer Elsa. Là j'ai surtout quelque chose à te proposer.

\- Vas-y annonce?! Questionna rapidement la blonde à Boston, très intriguée.

\- Un poste d'institutrice va peut-être se libérer ici, si tu acceptes, la place est pour toi. Lâcha Emma sans précaution, faisant l'effet d'une bombe de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- Pardon!?

\- Tu adorerais cette ville, c'est tout ce que tu recherches.

\- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi en fait?

\- Non, bien sûr que non! Elsa, cette petite ville est au bord de la mer, elle est entourée d'une forêt magnifique. C'est calme, et en plus, il ne neige pas! Ecoute, on s'était promis de se suivre, et de tout faire pour l'autre. Crois-moi, ici, c'est la vie dont tu rêves, et je sais que l'aventure ne te fait pas peur. Développa Emma, tentant de semer en Elsa cette envie de tout quitter.

\- Mais, et toi? Qu'est-ce tu vas faire toute seule à Boston?

\- Moi, commença-t-elle avant de se retourner vers la voiture, imaginant Régina à l'intérieur, j'irais ou mon coeur me mène.

\- Emma! Tu dis rarement ce genre de niaiseries!

\- Y'a un début à tout! Tenta la blonde peu sûre de sa réponse.

\- Non, pas pour ça. Explique moi tout de suite. C'est un ordre!

\- Tape Régina Mills, Maire de Storybrooke sur Internet. Tu comprendras. Finit par dire la blonde, craquant comme une petite fille sous l'ordre de son amie.

\- Tu as craqué pour elle... Réalisa Elsa, avant de réprimander l'aventureuse. Emma...

\- Mais je crois que c'est réciproque. On va passer la soirée ensemble, je verrais bien. Se justifia la jeune femme, avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

\- Emma la dernière fois que tu as craqué pour quelqu'un, ça s'est mal finis... Rappela douloureusement Elsa, ce qui fit grimacer la concernée au souvenir peu glorieux.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas pareil, crois-moi. Y'a comme une connexion entre nous, un lien... Je ne sais pas, mais c'est fort. Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es prête à tout quitter. Poursuivit Emma avant de changer radicalement de conversation. Sa vie sentimentale n'était son sujet de conversation préféré.

\- Pour une vie plus saine, moins stressante, et entourée de verdure... Bien sûr que je suis prête! Annonça vivement Elsa, se promettant de relancer rapidement le sujet "Régina".

\- Génial! Je te tiendrais au courant! Déclara joyeusement la blonde.

\- D'accord. Et, Emma...!?

\- Oui?

\- Fais attention à toi. Souffla Elsa, légèrement inquiète pour son amie.

\- Comme toujours! Lui assura Emma, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Justement!

\- Bonne soirée Elsa. À demain.

\- À demain! Clôtura la colocataire, rêvant déjà à un avenir plus sain et plus calme.

* * *

Voilà pour ce week-end, je pense que les publications auront lieu le samedi, car le dimanche, c'est compliqué pour moi.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose d'important, j'ai juste voulu mettre en avant la simplicité des choses. Les chapitres 9,10 et 11 seront essentiellement SQ. Le 12ème sera particulier, et surtout, le dernier.

Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review. Et même si ce n'est pas une remarque! Encore merci à vous tous!

Bon week-end à vous!

;)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à vous!

J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée, et que vous profitez agréablement d'un week-end ensoleilé. En tout cas, moi, c'est le cas!

Réponse au Guest... Merci pour ce commentaire très constructif. Tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas en tenir compte, et je ne m'expliquerai pas non plus sur le comportement que je donne à Régina dans cette histoire. C'est ma décision, et si c'est "nul", d'autres histoires n'attendent que toi.

Quant aux autres review, je crois que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde... J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi cette semaine, mais je le ferais aujoud'hui, promis!

Voici le 9ème chapitre. Exclusivement SQ. Un début de soirée particulier, mais toujours pas de baiser pour celles qui l'attende... Mouhahaha!

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 9 -**

Alors qu'Emma vient de raccrocher, Régina sort de la voiture observant la blonde revenir vers elle. Son sourire vainqueur semble trop beau pour la maîtresse et n'ose à peine croire ce à quoi elle pense. Et pour couper, ses interminables questions sans réponses, Emma proclama:

\- Elle est d'accord!

\- C'est vrai? Rétorqua aussitôt la brune, victime d'une sensation d'ivresse encore inconnue, le bonheur.

\- Oui, elle prendra le poste, si Mary-Margaret prend le tien!

Régina s'approcha dangereusement de la blonde, posant ses deux mains sur les joues fraîches d'Emma. Leurs yeux, délivrant tant d'émotions, se perdaient l'un dans l'autre, sans se préoccuper du monde extérieur.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Même pas 24h que tu es dans ma vie, et tu l'as complètement chamboulée.

\- Comme tu dis...

Elles étaient troublées par tant d'émotions. Au réveil, ni Emma, ni Régina, n'avait prévu d'être dans cette situation le soir même.

La vie de la blonde était des plus banal à Boston. Une colocation, un prêt étudiant à rembourser, une multitude de copains mais une seule amie, une vie sentimentale au bord du chaos, et aujourd'hui, sans emploi. Rien, ni personne, emprisonnait Emma à Boston, et plus les heures défilaient, plus Emma se voyait bien dans cette petite commune.

Quant à Régina, sa vie n'était pas la sienne. Elle accomplissait le rêve de sa mère, alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à la liberté. Sa seule histoire amoureuse s'était terminée avant même d'avoir commencée. Trahie par ses proches, Régina était seule avec elle-même. Sa seule vision du monde extérieur, était Ruby, son amie de toujours. Mais depuis quelques heures, l'idée que la blonde prolonge son séjour l'enthousiasmait plus que tout le reste.

\- Alors cette soirée? Demanda Régina pour la seconde fois, ce qui fit sourire Emma.

\- Serais-tu impatiente? Questionna-t-elle par une autre question, omettant sciemment de répondre à celle de la mairesse, tout en gardant cette dernière près d'elle.

\- Ordinairement? Non. Ma patience a certaines limites, mais pas pour ce genre de chose. J'ai juste très envie de cette soirée.

Comme Emma tout à l'heure, Régina se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, trop tard. Elle aurait préféré le penser, mais ses mots, et son envie avait prit le pas sur le reste.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit simplement Emma, coupant Régina dans ses réflexions inutiles. Connais-tu un endroit calme, sans trop de lumière, et où personne ne viendra nous déranger?

La mairesse plongea son regard dans les yeux perçants d'Emma, tout en réfléchissant à sa demande. Puis, d'un seul coup, le chocolat de ses yeux s'illumina. Régina s'approcha un peu plus de la blonde jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud glisser sur sa peau, et avec un petit sourire vainqueur dessiné sur le visage.

\- J'ai l'endroit parfait!

\- Tu m'intrigue, et en même temps, tu ferais presque peur!

\- Tu devrais peut-être. Il paraît que j'inspire la crainte chez certains.

\- Qui te dit que je n'aime pas ça! Rétorqua instinctivement Emma d'une voix rauque et sombre. Bon, continua rapidement la blonde afin de dissiper un possible malaise, laisse moi prendre quelque chose dans mon coffre, et on y va!

Aidé par les phares puis par la lumière de son téléphone, Emma se dirigea à travers les dernières voitures pour rejoindre la sienne. Un tour de clé dans le barillet, et Emma plongea sa tête dans son coffre. Le bruit non distinct qui parvint jusqu'à Régina lui sembla être celui du verre, mais la mairesse n'aurait pu en être certaine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Emma revint vers elle une bouteille de vin à la main, qu'elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas totalement dans le faux.

\- Un château Margaux. L'un des meilleurs vin français. J'ai une caisse de celui-ci chez moi. C'est un de 1983, mon année de naissance. Et sans vouloir me vanter, le meilleur dans sa catégorie. Expliqua-t-elle fièrement sous le regard rieur de Régina. Je devais le faire goûter à un client fortuné du Vermont le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais licencié. Du coup j'ai appelé le dit client pour annuler en lui annonçant que ma société ne voulait plus faire affaire avec lui. En un coup de fil, mon ancien patron perdait un commande conséquente de plusieurs milliers de dollars, et moi je gardais la caisse de 12.

\- Et tu es contente de ça!?

\- Et comment, rien qu'une bouteille de ce vin vaut la moitié de mon salaire.

\- Et tu veux en ouvrir une ce soir?

\- Chaque bouteille à une bonne raison pour être ouverte. Ce soir est une excellente raison pour ce genre de vin. D'autant plus quand on le boit en délicieuse compagnie. Termina Emma, offrant un clin d'oeil appuyé à la mairesse ce qui la fit rire.

Les bêtises de la blonde lui rendait la vie plus simple et surtout plus légère. Elle aimait cette sensation de flirt avec Emma. Elle rougissait, et heureusement, la nuit devenant plus sombre, cachaient cet aspect visible en plein jour. Elles partirent sans un mot de plus vers une destination que la blonde ignorait encore. Régina n'avait voulu rien dire, et garder secret cet endroit parfait pour être tranquille. Quand Emma avait légèrement insister pour connaître ce lieu mystère, une lueur presque honteuse et triste avait traversé son regard. La blonde compris que ce petit coin dans Storybrooke devait être spécial, voir important, pour Régina. Elle s'adossa correctement sur le cuire de la Mercedes, et se laissa guider.

Surprise. Non, extrêmement surprise. C'est l'euphémisme pour désigner l'état dans lequel est Emma en arrivant sur place. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer un tel endroit. Voyant le regard surpris, inquiet et interrogateur de la blonde, Régina lui prend la main afin de capter son regard. Le tendre sourire et les yeux humide de la brune font littéralement fondre les questions soudaines d'Emma.

\- Suis-moi. Murmura Régina en sortant de l'habitacle.

Elles avançaient, presque l'une contre l'autre, entre les allées sombres et silencieuses. Emma, docilement, suivait les pas de Régina jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ralentisse, puis s'arrête. Emma suivit le regard de la mairesse, pour trouver, en inscription dorée, deux mots: Zéléna Mills.

\- Qui est-ce? Demanda doucement Emma en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Régina.

\- Ma grande soeur. Annonça tristement la mairesse en posant sa main sur la pierre froide.

\- Que s'est il passé? Questionna Emma, plus dans l'optique de ne pas laisser le silence s'installer que par curiosité.

\- Elle est décédée à la naissance.

\- Je suis navrée, Régina. Exprima simplement la blonde, confuse.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'est ainsi. La soulagea la brune en revenant près d'elle. Ma mère n'a pas supporté avoir un autre enfant. Quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle voulait avorté. Mon père a du la supplier pour garder ce bébé.

\- Il a eu raison. Lança immédiatement Emma.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça?

\- Fais quoi?

\- La supplier de me garder, si c'était pour m'abandonner...

Emma ouvrit les yeux sur une douleur plus profonde qu'elle le pensait. Son enfance sans l'amour d'une mère et l'abandon d'un père avait brisé une enfant qui ne demandait rien de plus que d'être aimer. Cette blessure déchirante persistait à l'âge adulte. Seule, et surtout très indépendante, Régina ne se laissait jamais approché pour ne plus souffrir.

\- Ton père est un lâche, et ta mère est une cinglée! C'est cliché, je sais, mais malheureusement, on ne choisit pas la famille dans laquelle on naît.

\- Pourtant, je suis certaine qu'avec Zéléna, cette famille aurait été bien différente. Souffla Régina amèrement, à l'évocation d'une vie où elle n'a pas sa place.

\- Tu es jalouse d'elle? L'interrogea Emma juste avant de glisser un bras sur les épaules de la brune.

\- Je l'ai été. Oui. C'est pitoyable, n'est-ce pas? Jalouse d'une morte... Admit Régina ironiquement. Longtemps elle s'était refusée de l'être alors que c'était une évidence.

\- Non, je comprends. C'est terriblement frustrant d'être en compétition avec un mort. Surtout pour un enfant qui n'a pas tous les moyens de se battre contre une injustice familiale.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas arrivée plus tôt...? Demanda subitement la brune en pivotant contre Emma, se retrouvant étroitement serrée contre la blonde.

\- Il paraît qu'il n'est jamais trop tard! Bien, et si on buvait? Proposa Emma, rendant le sourire à Régina.

\- Avec plaisir. Viens, il y a un banc plus loin.

Les deux femme remontèrent l'allée de quelques pas avant d'apercevoir le banc dans l'obscurité. Elle s'installèrent, après que Régina ait épousseté le banc des quelques feuilles présentes, sous le regard moqueur de la blonde.

\- Quoi? S'offusqua la brune en défroissant les plis de son tailleur.

\- Non rien! Tenta Emma en sortant le tire-bouchon de sa poche.

\- Emmaaaa? Menaça gentiment la brune d'un regard sombre comme l'ébène.

\- Rien, je t'assure. C'est juste ton attitude de petite reine.

\- Ça te pause un problème ?

\- Du tout, c'est mignon à voir... Avoua Emma tout en penchant la tête sur le côté pour amadouer la mairesse, qui se mit à rougir instantanément.

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je boirais ce genre de vin dans un cimetière. Continua Emma, en débouchant scrupuleusement la bouteille.

\- Je suis désolée, y'avait sûrement mieux! S'excusa la brune peinée d'avoir choisi un lieu si lugubre.

\- Nan, c'est parfait! La rassura Emma, tirant d'un coup sec pour retirer le bouchon, faisant résonner dans le cimetière le bruit caractéristique d'une bouteille que l'on débouche.

\- N'exagère pas non plus!

\- Si, je t'assure. C'est calme, on est tranquillement installées, et surtout, je comprends mieux ta douleur. C'est tout ce qui compte!

\- Qu'est-ce qui a fait de toi quelqu'un de si attentionnée ?

\- Oh ne me croit pas attentionnée avec tout le monde! C'est un privilège. Déclara Emma, la tête haute et l'air fière.

\- Je me sens honorée, et importante ! Répondit aussitôt la mairesse, en posant une main sur le coeur et inclinant la tête.

\- Attention aux chevilles... T'es ballerines ne vont pas supporter ! S'amusa à taquiner la blonde juste avant de recevoir un coup sur l'épaule. Oh, susceptible ?

\- Non! Bouda Régina après avoir pris des mains la bouteille de vin rouge.

\- Si vous le dites. Majesté. Continua ouvertement et tragiquement Emma, ce qui lui valut un deuxième coup.

Elles se chamaillaient, comme si les années d'une amitié solide et complice les liaient depuis toujours. C'est apaisée et le coeur léger que Régina regardait cette bouteille, pensive et le sourire aux lèvres. Rien n'avait prédit un tel bouleversement, et jamais elle n'aura cru être prête, mais à cet instant précis, elle était fière d'elle. Fière d'avoir su vaincre une tristesse obsolète, et une solitude tenace.

\- À quoi trinquons? Demanda Régina pressée de découvrir de nectar.

\- À cette journée ? À notre avenir ? À Elsa et Mary-Margaret ? À Mr French ?

\- Quoi ? S'exclama la mairesse, étonnée par l'évocation de l'ancien fleuriste de Storybrooke.

Régina regarda Emma, puis suivit son regard devant elle. Les deux femmes étaient installées en face de la tombe de ce dernier. Régina baissa les épaules, se rappelant soudain du lieu où elles se trouvaient.

\- Je pense qu'il l'a bien mérité... Évoqua la blonde, grimaçant à l'idée de fêter quelque chose à la vue de toutes ses tombes. D'un seul coup, elle se senti mal à l'aise et presque observer.

\- T'as raison. Mais allons trinquer ailleurs. D'accord ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Lança rapidement Emma en se levant, décidée a quitter le cimetière rapidement, ce qui fit rire Régina.

Une fois revenue à la voiture, Emma piqua des mains de Régina, les clefs de contact. Celles-ci s'offusqua, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre conduise sa voiture, mais en quelques secondes elle avait abdiqué. Emma avait sur elle un pouvoir incroyable. Un simple regard suffisait à lui faire accepter n'importe quoi. Résignée, la brune monta du côté passager, en ronchonnant, mais confiante. Emma, l'air satisfait, attacha sa ceinture, et régla des rétroviseurs avec un zèle exagéré, sous le regard méticuleux de la mairesse. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et elle se mirent à rire de bon coeur. La journée avait été tellement éreintante, mais elles avaient encore la force de passer un bon moment. En arrivant en début d'après-midi, Emma était passée devant un parc assez grand, et non clôturé. Elle prit donc le chemin de celui-ci, tentant de se repérer dans le noir pour revenir vers le centre ville. Une fois chose faite, elle trouva rapidement la route pour ce lieu de verdure.

\- Le parc! Bonne idée, Mlle Swan ! Félicita la mairesse qui appréciait l'endroit. Je n'y suis que très rarement allée. Quand j'étais enfant, jamais. Sinon, chaque occasion était pour le travail. L'inauguration des nouveaux jeux pour enfants, le nettoyage de l'étang ou encore la mise en place de table de pique-nique. Mais jamais pour le plaisir. Merci Emma. Termina t-elle en prenant délicatement la main de la blonde.

\- De rien. Répondit-elle simplement, troublée par la brune. Trouvons nous des balançoires !

\- J'adorerais.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, les deux femmes s'engouffrèrent dans les allées du parc jusqu'à découvrir l'espace pour l'enfants. Un poisson, un lion et une voiture sur ressort se partageaient un coin de l'air de jeu avec un grand tourniquet. Plus loin une énorme structure proposait des éléments tels que des passerelles, deux toboggans, un filets à grimper, un murs d'escalade et des mâts à glisser. De l'autre coté, un parcours d'équilibre s'éloignait jusqu'à disparaître dans le parc, et en plein milieu, deux portiques offraient plusieurs balançoires. Qui n'attendaient plus qu'elles.

* * *

Merci à vous, encore une fois, car sans votre intérêt, vos review, vos MP... Y'aurait pas d'histoire. Du moins, pas publiée.

Je travaille sur un OS, un très long OS. J'espère qu'il sera prêt pour après cette histoire, mais vu le peu de temps que j'ai pour moi, ça n'avance pas vite.

Passez un excellent week-end, plein de bonheur en ce début de printemps!

N'oubliez pas ma petite récompense hebdomadaire... LA REVIEW!

Gros bisous à vous!

;)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonjour.

Je publie aujourd'hui, car je bosse tout le week-end, et je n'aurais pas le temps.

Je suis inexcusable, je n'ai pas eu le temps non plus de répondre à vos review. Je le fais aujourd'hui!

Voila le chapitre 10. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 10 -**

\- Si Mlle veut bien se donner la peine.

Emma s'avança vers la première balançoire et l'offrir à Régina théâtralement qui fit glousser cette dernière d'amusement.

\- Quelle gentlewoman vous faîtes! Répondit la brune en saisissant la corde que lui tenait Emma

\- A votre service. Continua la blonde en reculant de quelques pas dans une révérence approximative pour ne pas offenser cette reine du parc.

Alors qu'Emma prenait place sur sa balançoire, elles se regardèrent, et elles mirent à rire jusqu'à en pleurer. La symbiose entre ses deux femmes était incroyablement surréaliste. La rapidité des évènements et la force des choses rendaient le tout chaotique, mais ordonné. La tension est là, mais le calme est d'apparence.

Elles se calmèrent jusqu'à ce que Régina brise le doux silence.

\- Parle-moi un peu de toi.

Cela surpris Emma qui n'était pas réellement habitué à ce genre de question.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

\- Au contraire, je pense qu'il y aurait beaucoup de choses à dire... J'aimerais te connaître davantage.

Emma se mit à gigoter sur sa balançoire, jouant avec ses pieds sur le sol mou pour remuer son corps en suspension. La tête baissée, elle n'osait pas vraiment évoquer sa vie, et pourtant, ses mots se trouvèrent jusqu'à former des phrases compréhensible qu'elle s'entendit prononcer.

\- Par ou commencer... Débuta la blonde en plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Je suis née le 22 octobre 83, et mes parents m'auront gardé trois heures trente avant de prendre la décision de m'abandonner. J'ai grandit de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, plus ou moins correcte. Une chance, je n'ai jamais subit de traumatisme à la suite d'une famille maltraîtante. J'ai échappé à ça, alors je m'estime heureuse. J'y ai rencontré Elsa et August, depuis, on ne sait quasiment plus quittés. Puis je me suis plongée dans les études, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme à l'Université de Boston en management et commerce international. Je parle 5 langues différentes, et j'adore voyager. Mon rêve, c'est la Norvège. Elsa doit m'y amené un jour. J'aimerais être en pleine nature, l'odeur des pins m'enivrant, alors que sous mes yeux se produirait l'un des plus beaux spectacles naturel au monde: une aurore boréale. J'adore traîner en jogging le dimanche, mais j'aime me lever tôt pour profiter d'une journée complète. C'est paradoxal... Un peu comme moi. Je déteste les hypocrites, et pourtant j'adore critiquer les autres. Je fais sûre de moi, mais je suis terrifiée. Quand je me sens bien, j'ai tendance à fuir. Je mange comme quatre, et pourtant je ne prends pas un kilo. J'aime être seule, mais je ne supporte pas la solitude... Bref, je suis le yin et le yang à moi toute seule. J'ai ma vieille coccinelle jaune qui me suit depuis toujours. A vrai dire, elle est tout pour moi. Ça a été un refuge, une chambre, un cinéma, un cabinet psychiatrique, un hôpital... Elle a tout vécu, et pourtant, elle tient encore sur ses quatre roues. C'est incroyable ! J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal avec la subordination. Obéir aux règles, et surtout aux ordres de quelqu'un, ça m'exaspère. J'ai tendance à faire le contraire. Le salop qui m'a viré était très à cheval sur la ponctualité. Moi j'arrivais le matin avec un air de je-suis-en-retard-mais-j'assume! Juste pour l'énerver. Étant sa meilleure acheteuse, il ne disait trop rien... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bon... je crois que j'ai un peu résumé le personnage. Le reste s'apprend avec le temps.

\- Hé ben, pour quelqu'un qui disait ne pas avoir grand chose à dire... S'amusa Régina à taquiner la blonde qui rougissait légèrement.

La blonde était la première surprise d'avoir autant parler d'elle même. Mais elle était encore plus étonnée par Régina, qui n'avait rien dit. Juste écoutée. Elle n'avait pas le regard que certains ont quand la pitié les envahis. Au contraire, elle avait cette lueur pétillante dans les yeux, celle de la fierté ou de l'admiration, mais quoi que c'était, Emma se sentait bien à se plonger dedans.

\- Tu me pousses? Demanda la brune, en sentant que le cerveau d'Emma était proche de la surchauffe.

\- Avec plaisir ! Répondit Emma, sautant aussitôt sur ses pied pour rejoindre Régina.

Une fois placée dernière la mairesse, la blonde se pencha pour attraper les lianes de part et d'autre du corps de Régina. Doucement leurs joues se touchèrent, et un frisson parcouru le corps de Régina qui trembla légèrement contre Emma. Cette dernière savoura ce moment, espérant qu'elle était la cause de ce spasme émotionnel, et non la nuit et sa fraîcheur.

\- Tu as froid? Questionna la blonde par pure politesse et courtoisie.

La tête de Régina pivota vers le doux murmure, et son regard chocolat trouva instantanément les océans émeraudes à côté d'elle. Le souffle coupé par cette promiscuité, Régina n'osa plus bougé. Pourtant, l'idée de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres rosées d'Emma ne quitta plus ses pensées. Régina n'avait jamais été autant attiré par quelqu'un. Le vent presque froid n'arrivait pas à rafraîchir son corps qui chauffait de plus en plus en présence d'Emma. Elle hocha simplement la tête négativement pour répondre à la demande d'Emma, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot sans se trahir elle-même.

\- Alors accroche-toi.

Le son plus sombre et plus rauque de la voix de la blonde eurent raison d'elle. Elle se pencha de façon imperceptible, mais Emma tirait déjà la balançoire vers l'arrière. Quand son esprit se reconnecte avec la réalité, elle se rend compte que le vent froid lui gifle le visage alors que son corps s'envole. Surprise par la hauteur, son instinct lui dicte de s'accrocher plus durement aux cordes mais dans son mouvement, elle fait vriller la trajectoire de la balançoire. Emma ne s'y attend pas, et n'a pas le temps d'éviter la collision. Le côté gauche de Régina vient percuter la blonde, qui, sous la force du coup, recule de plusieurs pas et perd l'équilibre. Elle tombe sur les fesses en grimaçant.

\- Emma! Brailla la mairesse, descendant de la balançoire en vitesse si bien qu'elle faillit tomber elle aussi.

\- Ça va. Rien de casser. Rassura la blonde, alors que Régina essayait de la relever.

\- On va s'asseoir. Viens!

\- Sur un banc. C'est plus sur! On va attendre un peu pour la balançoire. Taquina Emma tout en se frottant les flancs.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur un banc à quelques mètres des balançoire et des ponts suspendus. Cette fois-ci, Régina et Emma s'assirent l'une près de l'autre. Leur cuisses se frôlèrent de temps à autre et leurs épaules n'osaient s'aventurer au delà des limites respectables. Pourtant quelque chose d'irrationnel et de troublant se passait entre elles. Afin d'éviter un silence trop long et trop gênant, Régina pris la parole.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu rechercher tes parents ?

La question perturba Emma qui ne s'attendait pas a devoir évoquer une partie de sa vie qu'elle s'efforçait à oublier loin dans les méandres des souvenirs perdus. Malgré tout, elle se sentit moins partir à la dérive, aidée par sa confiance soudaine et inexplicable en la jeune mairesse.

\- J'y ai pensé, si. Comme nous tous à l'orphelinat. Beaucoup se lance dans des recherches inespérés, mais je n'ai jamais dépassé le stade de l'évocation. Ma famille, je l'ai construite autour d'Elsa et d'August. Et je me dis que s'ils m'ont laissé, c'est que je ne faisais pas partie de leurs projets, donc à quoi bon les retrouver si c'est pour me faire rejeter une seconde fois?

\- Même si les raisons peuvent être nombreuses pour un tel acte, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas chercher à savoir.

\- Je préfère me consacrer à ma propre famille, et à celle qui m'attend quelque part.

\- Ça ne te fais pas peur?

\- De quoi?

\- Construire ta propre famille.

\- Non, parce que je sais comment je n'agirais pas. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant est la moindre petite crainte, il sera aimé et élevé dans un cocon familial sain et soudé.

\- C'est une belle vision des choses.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ça, Régina. Tu as été déçue, et tu as sombré en attendant des réponses qui ne viendront jamais. Tu dois avancer avec tes bagages, car c'est ce qui t'aidera à ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Crois-moi, le meilleur reste à venir.

\- J'entrevois l'avenir autrement, Emma. Alors oui, j'ai envie d'y croire. Grâce à toi.

Régina entremêla ses doigts à ceux de la main gauche d'Emma et leva son bras pour l'enrouler autour de son cou, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde. Emma, chamboulée par l'initiative de la mairesse, se laissa faire sans objection. Elle resserra même son étreinte plus fortement, jusqu'à ce que leur corps soient l'un contre l'autre.

Régina se sentait apaisée. Comme par magie, cette blonde atypique avait déboulé dans sa vie, remuant la plus pénible de ses douleurs pour n'y laisser qu'un tas de cendre sur lequel la brune peut enfin reconstruire sa vie. Aussi tragique que soit son histoire, Emma avait su redonner espoir là où tout semblait perdu. Sans réellement savoir si son cœur lui jouait le rôle de tomber sous le charme de son sauveur, Régina se laissa transporté par une émotion oublié, le bien-être.

\- Bon, on la boit cette bouteille ? Lança Emma sur un ton plus léger, sans pour autant s'éloigner de la belle brune.

Difficilement, Emma retira le bouchon, et porta à sa bouche le goulot de la bouteille en verre. Les yeux fermés, Emma savoura de doux breuvage voguer dans la bouche avant de l'avaler par petite gorgée. Ce vin la faisait voyager dans les contrées les plus lointaines, tellement lointaines qu'Emma était certaine qu'elle n'existait que dans ses rêves. Des oasis de verdure immenses, parsemées de passerelle en bois ornée de rosiers grimpants parfumés, ou Emma aimait se perdre en buvant ce Château Margaux si délicat à son palet. Pour Emma, ce vin aurait pu être créer par Bacchus lui-même, que cela ne l'étonnerait même pas.

Emma tendit la bouteille à Régina qui se redressa avant de la saisir. Très peu habitué à ce genre de manière, la brune observa le goulot, attendant sûrement une permission de sa part, ou au contraire, un signe qui lui ferait comprendre de ne pas le faire. Un coup d'œil à Emma, et ses bonnes manières s'envolèrent. Le regard amusé, et le sourire en coin, Emma observait attentivement la mairesse qui luttait contre ses habitudes d'aristocrates. Finalement, Régina porta à sa bouche l'entrée étroite de la bouteille de vin, et leva le bras afin de faire transférer l'élixir en elle. L'explosion de saveur lui fit écarquillés les yeux. Régina était habitué aux vins américains, certes très bon, mais d'une qualité nettement inférieur aux vins français.

\- Wow! Il est délicieux. S'empressa de s'exprimer Régina, alors que le goût du vin régnait encore dans sa bouche.

\- Je vois ça. S'amusa Emma, portant sa main jusqu'au menton de Régina qui n'avait pas senti une goutte rouler depuis ses lèvres.

La brune eut un bref mouvement de recul, surprise par l'attention délicate d'Emma. Tout de fois, elle se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait baver devant la blonde. Honteuse, elle se tourna, et essuya rapidement ses lèvres et son menton, vérifiant aussi son cou, au cas ou.

\- Ce n'est rien Régina. Rassura la blonde en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la mairesse. C'était ta grande première au goulot, tu verras, tu t'amélioreras!

\- Plus jamais je ne boirais comme ça.

\- Tut tut tut, il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! Maintenant que tu as essayé, bientôt, tu le feras avec tout. Le lait, le jus d'orange, l'eau! Et en plus, pas de vaisselle. C'est quand même un sacré avantage!

\- Je préfère laver un verre!

\- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant. Mais j'arriverai à te rallier à ma cause des anti-vaisselle.

\- Alors ça, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, Mlle Swan !

Alors qu'Emma allait répliquer, quand Régina se mit dos à la blonde, puis s'adossa contre elle, au creux de ses bras. Tendrement, Emma referma ses longs bras, et se laissa transportée par l'ambiance douce et paisible. Aucune des deux femmes ne se posaient de question.

Emma sentit le poids de l'abandon, et celui du rejet, disparaître à cet instant. Régina avait désiré cette étreinte et l'avait provoqué sans que la blonde n'émette le moindre souhait. Plus Emma passait du temps avec la jolie brune, plus avait du mal à se dire que demain, elle devrait rentrer. Elle avait suivit son instinct en venant ici, et maintenant, elle y trouvait une raison de rester. Une force suffisante d'espérer. Régina, cette délicieuse créature, redonnait vie au coeur d'Emma. Son palpitant, trop longtemps mis en berne à cause des déceptions trop nombreuses, Emma le sentait battre de nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il raisonnait tellement fort, qu'il était impossible que Régina ne s'en rende pas compte. Emporté par ses émotions, Emma posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de la mairesse dans un léger baiser, aussi léger qu'un battement d'aile de papillons. Sûrement comme l'armée légionnaire virevoltante dans son ventre.

Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, du film le plus marquant à leur yeux, à leur lieu préféré en passant par la couleur aimé, et leur signe astrologique. Les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent un incroyable moment empli de tendresse quand Régina lui révéla qu'elle faisait les meilleurs lasagnes de la ville, et qu'il s'avérait être le plat préféré d'Emma. Elles se promirent de les déguster ensemble autour d'un bon dîner, sans préciser de date. Évoquer le temps qui passe n'était pas au programme de leur soirée. Malheureusement quand Régina se mit à trembler malgré une veste supplémentaire, Emma, plus gentleman que jamais, lui frotta les bras avant de l'inviter à rentrer. Le froid et le vent se levait malgré la clémence du temps durant toute cette journée. La fraîcheur hivernale pointait le bout de son nez, et les températures chutaient radicalement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Régina abdiqua mécontente de finir cette délicieuse soirée qu'elle aurait voulu indéfiniment plus longue.

Trop rapidement, les deux femmes arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'hôtel de ville. Après quelques secondes de silence paisible, Emma sortit de la berline noire pour rejoindre sa propre voiture. Régina la suivit de près, absolument pas pressée que cette magnifique et magique soirée se termine.

\- Tu rentres chez toi ? Demanda timidement la mairesse dans un souffle presque inaudible.

\- Non, il est trop tard. Si je rentre maintenant, Elsa va me faire un sermon. Alors non merci. J'ai prévenu Granny que je restais une nuit de plus.

\- On se voit demain matin, avant ton départ ? Proposa la mairesse en s'approchant tendrement d'Emma jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre les deux femmes.

\- Avec plaisir, Mme le maire. Vers 9h, au Granny? Suggéra la blonde en posant une main sur une des joues frigorifiée de Régina.

\- 9h, c'est parfait. Répondit simplement la brune qui pencha légèrement la tête pour appuyer davantage la sensation brûlante de la peau d'Emma sur la sienne.

\- Rentre vite au chaud. Ordonna presque Emma avant de poser ses lèvres sur la joue libre.

La bise sembla durer une éternité, les yeux clos, les deux jeune femmes profitaient de ce moment unique, et si fou à la fois. Comme si une tempête s'annonçait au loin, leurs cœurs tambourinaient plus que de raison, tentant de faire comprendre à ces deux handicapés de l'amour que ce qu'elles cherchaient était juste là. Sous leurs yeux.

Emma mit fin à ce moment magique avant de ne plus être en mesure de se contrôler, et recula de quelques pas. C'était l'heure, il fallait qu'elle parte, sinon elle commettra l'irréparable, et elle n'était pas venu pour ça. Les mots d'Elsa raisonnèrent alors dans sa tête: elle laisse toujours une trace, bonne ou mauvaise, c'est sa marque de fabrique. Et là, plus que tout, elle voulait laisser une bonne impression, quitte à se priver du bonheur qui l'envahit depuis que ses yeux se sont posés sur Régina.

Et avant même que la brune ne réagisse, Emma, au volant de sa voiture, tournait au coin de la rue, direction l'hôtel de Granny.

* * *

Et voila pour cette semaine.

Petite anecdote sur cette histoire... J'ai eu l'idée de cette lettre en écoutant "The Letter" de The Box Tops! Alors certes, la chanson n'est absolument pas dans le contexte de mon histoire mais que voulez-vous, mon imagination a fait le reste. Pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas, ça raconte l'histoire d'un amoureux qui reçoit une lettre de sa chérie, et qui veut à tout prix retourner auprès d'elle. Il m'a fallu deux ou trois phrase de cette chanson pour broder autour. Bref, c'était l'instant info!

Je vous retrouve dans une review, promis je répondrais plus vite ce coup-ci ! Et sur dans une semaine pour un nouveau chapitre, l'avant dernier. Et le plus croustillant pour certaines, car il sera classé M. Ça sera un mini M par contre... Ne vous attendez pas à lire un M comme dans mes autres histoires!

A bientôt !

Bises à toutes/tous !

J'vous adore !

;)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à vous!

Je publie aujourd'hui car mon week-end va être chargé, et je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps.

Je constate que l'annonce du mini M aura eu son petit effet lol.

Je ne m'attarde pas trop et vous laisse découvrir la fin de leur soirée!

Profitez du SQ

;)

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 11 -**

Voyant de la lumière dans le restaurant appartenant à Granny, Emma s'arrêta sur les places de parking devant l'entrée illuminée par des néons rouges. Frigorifiée par la grosse chute de température, la blonde se précipita à l'intérieur. Les bras repliés sur son torse, elle soufflait de l'air chaud sur ses mains afin de raviver ses sensations perdues. Difficilement, elle s'approcha du comptoir, et prit place sur l'un des tabourets en acier. Tout ce qu'elle désirait à cet instant, c'était un peu de chaleur.

\- Bonsoir, Emma.

L'évocation de son prénom la surprit si brusquement, qu'en se redressant subitement, elle fit vaciller le tabouret et perdit l'équilibre. Pour la seconde fois ce soir, elle se retrouvait les fesses sur le sol.

\- Emma ! S'exclama la serveuse qui se pencha rapidement par dessus le comptoir pour la rattraper, mais trop tard. Ça va ?

\- Mes fesses ont connu mieux !

\- Ça, ça ne me regarde pas! La taquina la brune avant de l'aider à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ici ? Demanda Emma en reconnaissant la jeune femme rencontrée dans les escaliers de la mairie: Ruby.

\- Je vérifie certaines choses avant de partir. Lança Ruby comme si c'était une évidence, en posant une main sur sa hanche.

\- Tu bosses ici ? Continua de questionner Emma peu sûre de comprendre.

\- Oui, le restaurant et l'hôtel appartiennent à ma grand-mère. Mais pas ce soir! Ce soir, je sors avec des copines! Expliqua Ruby avant d'être assaillie par une nouvelle question.

\- Granny est... Oh, super! Bredouilla Emma avant de se rasseoir correctement. J'ai une chambre à l'hôtel.

\- Tu y as accès par derrière, après le couloir sur ta gauche.

La blonde avait observé Ruby quand celle-ci avait repris sa place derrière le comptoir, et qui dorénavant, récupérait un bouteille de vodka sous le comptoir. Dire qu'elle était bouche-bée devant la tenue de la serveuse serait un gros euphémisme. Le haut qu'elle portait n'arrivait pas jusqu'à sa taille, et permettait à qui le voudrait de contempler son ventre plat, dessiné par quelques abdominaux fraîchement musclés. Son décolleté, lui, laissait clairement entrevoir sa poitrine qu'Emma devinait généreuse tant elle était comprimer par le tissu. Quant à son bas, une jupe qui ne recouvrait que ses fesses et son sous-vêtement, laissait parfaitement visible ses longues jambes fines et élancées. Emma observait encore son corps dans ses pensées, quand elle entendit la serveuse bredouiller quelque chose.

\- Pardon, tu disais ? Demanda Emma, rouge de honte d'avoir laissé son regard trop longtemps sur la grande brune.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? 23h passé, commenta Ruby en observant la pendule du restaurant, je suppose qu'elle a été longue...

\- Plutôt oui. Il est possible d'avoir quelque chose à boire ?

\- Bien évidemment. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Une bière, ça suffira.

La jeune serveuse pivota afin d'attraper un verre de circonstance et actionna la tireuse. Le délicieux liquide doré se déversait à flot dans le verre tandis que le mousse se formait juste comme il fallait. Le petit nuage blanc était parfait. Proportionnel à la boisson, et suffisant pour dessiner une moustache sur les lèvres du client. Ruby semblait maîtriser ce métier sur le bout des doigts. Emma était admirative. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à faire ça, et pourtant, elle avait bu des quantités astronomiques de bières pendant sa période universitaire.

\- Bon, tu me racontes ta super longue journée ? Demanda curieuse la serveuse, les coudes déjà plantés sur le comptoir, prête à écouter le récit passionnant d'Emma.

\- Désolée Ruby, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir en parler. Avoua la blonde, préférant garder secret cette journée, et cette soirée surréaliste.

\- Rho t'es pas drôle ! Une serveuse sans potins, c'est plus une serveuse.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire du comportement de Ruby, puis changèrent de sujet. Elles discutèrent, surtout de la serveuse pendant environ 10 minutes, avant qu'Emma ne finisse son verre et s'éclipse vers le couloir menant aux chambres.

\- Je mets la bière sur ta note de chambre ? Demanda Ruby juste à temps avant qu'Emma ne disparaisse.

\- La bière est pour toi Ruby ! Assura la blonde dans un clin d'œil.

Ruby resta confuse face à l'assurance d'Emma, persuadée que la serveuse lui payerai ce verre de dernière minute. Le gloussement de la cliente la fit revenir à la réalité voyant qu'Emma se jouait d'elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais te payer ce verre belle inconnue ?

\- Parce qu'on a fait un marché ce matin ! Lança Emma fière d'elle alors que le visage de Ruby passait de l'amusement à la stupéfaction.

\- Elle a sourit ? Demanda t-elle précipitamment, enjouée à l'idée de connaître la raison de cet exploit.

\- Mieux que ça. Elle a rit.

\- Je veux tout savoir ! Exigea la serveuse en posant ses mains à plat sur le comptoir.

\- Bonne nuit, Ruby ! Répondit simplement la blonde mimant un bâillement exagéré.

\- C'est pas juste. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

Mais Emma ne se retourna pas, et grimpa les marches jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant la serveuse brune seule avec sa multitude de questions sans réponse. Gardant dans un coin de sa tête de ne pas oublier de harceler la cliente avant son départ, elle récupéra le verre pour le laver. Alors qu'elle rangeait poser son torchon, la petite clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta.

\- C'est fermé, revenez demain ! Cria la brune depuis la cuisine.

\- Ruby.

\- Régina ? S'étonna la serveuse reconnaissant cette voix entre mille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-elle en sortant de la cuisine, prête à partir.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Ruby en voyant son amie perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées. Finalement tu sors avec nous?

\- Non, désolée... Tu te souviens de mon rendez-vous imprévu de ce matin ? Celui qui t'a coupé...

\- Oui, Emma ! Et ben quoi ?

\- Tu connais Emma ?

\- Je l'ai croisé dans les escaliers, et elle dort à l'hôtel. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette Emma ?

\- Je crois que je... Je ne comprends pas tout, mais j'ai besoin de la voir encore, de lui parler. Avoua la mairesse dans un souffle timide.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Insista Ruby, un brin trop protectrice pour Régina.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout, plus tard. Le numéro de sa chambre, s'il te plaît.

\- La 2. Informa finalement la serveuse après de longue secondes de réflexions. Mais au moindres bruits suspect, je débarque !

\- Merci, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis une grande fille qui sait se défendre ! Affirma, avec un petit sourire et les yeux pétillant, la petite brune perché sur ses talons avant de s'éloigner vers le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, bordel !

Une fois de plus, Ruby resta sans réponses. Elle était dans l'ignorance, et elle détestait ça. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer en une seule journée, pour qu'Emma réussisse là où ils avaient tous échoués, et que Régina soit encore dehors à 23h30 passé. Ruby était une amie débordante d'amour, et la mairesse ne l'a remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Mais pour le moment, elle avait autre chose en tête.

Trois petits coups résonnèrent à la porte de la chambre d'Emma. Des coups si légers, que si la blonde était endormie, elle ne les aurait pas entendu. Mais des légers bruits de firent entendre derrière la porte marron, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit sur une Emma en tenue pour se coucher. Un simple shorty bleu nuit, et un débardeur noir. Malgré les basses températures extérieures, Emma ne dormait jamais trop couverte. Elle avait besoin de sentir la fraîcheur pour dormir correctement, et pour ne pas être oppressée. Quand Régina réalisa la tenue intime de la blonde, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, et son regard tenta de fuir sans pour autant y arriver. Ses yeux, devenus noirs, revenaient sans cesse sur ses courbes dessinées par les vêtements serrés, et sur ses jambes fines et claires.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, la brune avait suivit son instinct, redémarré la voiture et conduit jusqu'au Granny. Maintenant, son assurance était moins féroce, et le silence régnait entre les deux femmes. Régina s'avança d'un pas, peu sûre d'elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, car la seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, était d'embrasser Emma, la garder près d'elle, et profiter du moment. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était devant la blonde, Régina restait comme paralysée par la peur. Celle d'un nouvel échec. Celle d'un autre abandon. Mais quand elle vit la main d'Emma se tendre vers elle, ses doutes les plus coriaces et les plus ancrés au fond d'elle, éclatèrent pour n'y laisser qu'une fine et brillante poussière d'étoiles.

Ne pensant plus qu'à ses envies, Régina glissa ses doigts tremblants entre ceux d'Emma, qui, une fois sa main refermée attira vers elle une brune non résistante, voire même plutôt coopérative. Sans lui laisser le temps de se faire au rapprochement soudain, Emma faufila sa main libre sur la joue de la brune, et se pencha pour capturer, dans un baiser tant désiré, les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de la mairesse.

Rien n'avait préparé Régina à ce qu'elle ressenti. D'abord sous le choc du baiser, l'explosion d'émotion fut plus forte. Au moment de l'union de leurs lèvres, Régina eu comme l'impression de s'envoler au pays du bonheur. Trop absorbée par la perfection des lèvres d'Emma et par leur saveur, qu'elle en oublia de répondre au baiser. La blonde se recula, persuadée d'avoir mal jugé le comportement de la brune. Mais Régina ne lui laissa pas le temps s'en aller trop loin. Elle agrippa la nuque d'Emma, et plongea sans condition dans un second baiser qu'elle offrit avec fougue.

Emma fut rassurée en un instant, et encercla la taille de la brune de ses bras, après avoir fait claqué la porte du bout des doigts.

Elle restèrent là. À s'embrasser debout, devant la porte. Régina découvrit, pour la première fois, la sensation de l'effet d'un volcan en éruption sur sa peau, rien qu'à la présence du corps d'Emma contre le sien. Son cœur battait a tout va. Toujours très rapide, les battements se faisaient régulier, mais quand Emma remua les lèvres pour intensifier le baiser, son palpitant s'emballa dans une course folle et désordonnée. Les mains d'Emma naviguaient sur le dos de Régina, la caressaient toujours plus fortement, quitte à ne faire plus qu'une avec la belle brune.

Le coup de grâce fit gémir Régina. Doucement Emma jouait avec les lèvres rougies de la mairesse, jusqu'à ce que sa langue vienne quémander timidement un accès à sa bouche. Les frissons envahirent le corps de la brune sous cette sensation nouvelle. La demande ne venait pas d'elle, mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était désirée. Désirée par Emma. Ce constat la fit grogner de bonheur. Leurs langues se rejoignirent par petits à-coup, se domptant l'une l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un ballet de sensualité de mette en route.

Tout en se découvrant voluptueusement, Emma remonta ses mains sur les épaules de la mairesse afin de lui ôter son manteau noir. Doucement le vêtement glissa sur ses bras, pour épouser le sol dans un bruit étouffé. Le gros tissu en moins, les caresses se firent plus entreprenante jusqu'à ce que la blonde tire légèrement sur la chemise pourpre de Régina pour pénétrer ses mains sous la soie. Agissant en connaissance de cause, Emma appuya sur les reins de la belle pour qu'elle puisse la sentir un peu plus contre elle. Les vêtements plus fins permettaient à l'une comme à l'autre de découvrir par le touché la perfection de leur corps respectifs.

Dans un élan de bonheur, la blonde avança jusqu'à ce que Régina fut prise au piège entre la porte et sa sauveuse. Rapidement, Emma remonta, tant bien que mal, la jupe étroite pour glisser une de ses jambes entre celles de la mairesse. Elle porta ses mains sur les flanc échaudés de Régina, et ses lèvres bifurquèrent jusqu'au creux du cou de la brune. Les gémissements de Régina se faisaient de plus en plus fort, sentant la région intime de sa personne s'humidifier à une vitesse folle. La brune s'accrocha désespérément autour du cou d'Emma, introduisant ses longs doigts dans les mèches dorées de sa belle. Quand Emma appuya un peu plus sur l'intimité de Régina, celle-ci se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier un plaisir qu'elle sentait naître au creux de son ventre.

Emma pivota sur elle-même, amenant dans son sillage la brune qui se cramponnait farouchement à sa sauveuse. Un pas après l'autre, Emma se dirigea vers le lit tout doucement pour ne pas que Régina prenne peur. Mais quand Régina sentit le matelas derrière ses genoux, elle se laissa tomber, agrippant la blonde pour ne pas être séparées. Ne s'attendant pas à cette initiative, Emma perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur la mairesse. Elles rigolèrent, mais ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent naturellement, comme si elles avaient été créées spécialement pour n'adopter que celles de l'autre.

Emma se reposa sur un coude, surplombant la brune pour l'observer avec tendresse. Sa main libre quitta la hanche de sa belle pour venir caressée du bout des doigts les lèvres gonflées et la joues réchauffée de Régina.

\- Tu es si belle. Pensa Emma à voix haute, faisant rougir la brune avant que cette dernière ne tourne la tête pour échapper à ce regard inquisiteur. Reste avec moi.

Emma détailla chaque trait du visage serein de Régina, qui ferma les yeux. D'abord son front qu'elle caressa plusieurs fois sur toute sa longueur. Puis son nez qu'elle frôla. Ses lèvres qu'elle dessina. Une petite cicatrice qu'elle embrassa délicatement ce qui fit sursauter Régina, qui ne s'attendait pas à sentir les lèvres d'Emma. Ce petit jeu avait éveillé les sens de Régina, les mettant en alerte dès les plus petits mouvements. Elle frissonnait à la moindre attention, découvrant des sensations qu'elle ignorait, encore hier. Sa bouche commençait à s'assécher à mesure que son désir augmentait. Son corps tremblant aurait pu faire fondre n'importe quel métal tant l'éruption provoquer par les caresses d'Emma intensifiait sa chaleur corporelle, et déclenchait des réactions incontrôlables. Comme agripper ses cheveux, gémir d'impatience, ou encore onduler sous l'excitation.

\- Emma... S'entendit-elle prononcer avec envie, dans une voix qui n'était plus la sienne.

La blonde se plaça au-dessus de Régina et remit sa jambe entre celles de la brune. La jupe de cette dernière, de nouveau remontée jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, laissait un libre accès à la tentation et au plaisir. Emma désespérait de se contrôler, mais quand elle se rendit compte que sa cuisse caressait directement le sous-vêtements déjà très humide de sa belle, elle perdit pied. La blonde accentua ses frottements, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, exclusivement guidée par son envie dévastatrice de posséder cette femme sublime.

Régina suivit son instinct, et releva sa propre jambe qui heurta très rapidement la boxer d'Emma. L'atmosphère venait de s'alourdir dangereusement, au rythme de leurs gémissements et de leurs souffles plus vifs. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, et les mains d'Emma découvraient chaque parcelle accessible du corps de Régina dans une infinie tendresse. Délicatement, ses baisers descendirent sur la mâchoire de la brune, avant de se perdre au creux de son cou. En alternant, ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue, Régina avait perdu ses repères spatio-temporel, et bascula la tête en arrière sur l'oreiller moelleux afin de laisser tout le loisir à Emma de s'activer sur cette partie de son corps, qu'elle découvrait érogène. Tout en dévorant son cou d'attention charnelle, la main droite de la blonde remonta sous le tissu du chemisier, et caressa l'épiderme brûlant du ventre de Régina jusqu'à butter sur le soutien-gorge. Elle y posa sa main dessus, et sentit avec bonheur l'effet physique de sa partenaire. En douceur, elle palpa le sein enfermé, et provoqua chez Régina une déferlante de frissons et de spasmes incontrôlables.

\- Oh... Emma...! Réussi à souffler Régina, d'une voix rauque, empli de désir.

Emma se rendit compte de la situation, et ferma les yeux afin de ne plus voir sa belle créature, et de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu te rends compte que nous sommes comme deux adolescentes prépubères, et bourrées d'hormones. Nous sommes habillés dans un lit, en train de se chauffer. Souffla Emma pour faire redescendre Régina volontairement, avant qu'elle-même soit incapable de se contrôler.

\- Je confirme pour la dernière partie... Lança la brune en relevant sa tête pour y plonger son regard dans océan émeraude, brillant d'envie et de tendresse. Mais je ne peux pas te dire pour ce qui est de l'adolescence, je n'ai jamais connu ça. Avoua Régina, rappelant à Emma son enfance particulièrement enclavée.

\- Je sais, répondit aussitôt Emma tout en caressait la joue de la mairesse, raison de plus pour commencer par là... On y va en douceur.

\- D'accord... Accepta Régina comprenant la décision d'Emma et la remerciant pour son respect. Dans ce cas, décale toi... S'il te plaît.

\- Ho oui, pardon ! S'excusa la blonde se souvenant que leurs intimités s'étaient dangereusement rapprocher avant de basculer sur le côté. C'est mieux ?

Régina la regarda avec amusement. Emma s'était reculée jusqu'au bord du lit laissant au moins quatre-vingt centimètres entre les deux femmes. La mairesse remua la tête sous le comportement enfantin de la belle blonde, et se redressa afin de ramener Emma vers elle. Agrippant son poignée, elle la tira vers elle, puis se pelotonna dans ses bras, sa tête posée à l'emplacement du cœur. Régina se délectait de ce son si irrégulier, et pourtant si apaisant. Quand elle sentit les bras fins et musclés d'Emma l'encercler, elle su que c'est ce qu'elle désirait depuis toujours. Quelqu'un qui lui donnerait la sensation d'être chez elle. Peu importe l'endroit, tant que les bras qui la tiennent, soient toujours là.

\- Pourquoi les bouteilles de vin rouge sont-elles vertes ? Demanda Régina, ce qui surpris Emma avant de comprendre le besoin urgent de s'exprimer sur n'importe quoi.

\- Parce que le vin rouge est photosensible. Avec une couleur verte, la lumière est filtrée, et ne modifie pas le goût du vin. Tout simplement.

\- Vantarde! Taquina Régina en lui pinçant le flanc droit, qui, elle, ne connaissait du vin, que le subtile goût qu'il pouvait avoir. Je suis sûre que Ruby attend que je redescende... Continua t-elle en changeant de sujet.

\- Elle va pouvoir attendre longtemps... Cette nuit, tu m'appartiens.

Sur ses mots, Emma se plaça sur le côté tout en indiquant à Régina de faire de même. Le corps de celle-ci s'emboîta parfaitement lorsque la blonde se colla à elle dans son dos. Un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, et sa main posée sur son ventre, Emma dégagea les mèches brunes avec son autre main pour glisser son visage contre la nuque de sa belle. Quelques tendres baisers plus tard, elles s'endormirent ainsi. La nuit pour elles, et _l'avenir en suspens_.

* * *

Et voila pour cette semaine... Le week-end prochain sonnera la fin de cette histoire!

Si vous n'aviez pas remarqué les derniers mots en italique, je vous laisse revenir dessus, et réfléchir au chapitre 12 ;)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos MP, vos follow et vos fav! C'est incroyable le plaisir que j'ai quand vous m'encouragez, ou quand je sens que mon histoire est appréciée. C'est un vrai bonheur! Merci à tous!

Vous êtes géniales !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir à vous!

D'abord, merci, merci, merci! Ce mini M a été visiblement apprécié! Ça fait super plaisir!

Encore merci à vous toutes/tous pour avoir suivi cette histoire depuis le début. Vos messages encourageants, vos mises en favoris, et autres sont un réel plaisir. Je ne pensais vraiment pas convaincre avec mes récits à dormir debout (si si, vous pouvez le dire, j'en ai perdu plusieurs avec "Les aléas du destin" lol), mais vous êtes tellement formidables que vous persévérez avec moi alors MERCI !

En ce qui concerne cette fanfiction, j'avais mon petit défi perso' de faire vivre l'histoire en 24h... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de tricher avec vous, de vous faire tourner en bourrique, et de jouer avec vos nerfs... ;) , mais c'est tellement plaisant haha.

Bien, voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Le plus long, car il nécessite quelques explications.

Je vous retrouve en bas, si vous ne m'avez pas abandonné!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 12 -**

Alors que le magnifique soleil chaud d'été était encore haut dans le ciel bleu immaculé, au 108 Mifflin Street, Régina sombrait dans l'inconscience. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'elle était tombée, sous la prise trop nombreuse d'antidépresseurs. Son passé, sa vie actuelle et son avenir incertain la rendaient anxieuse et trop nerveuse pour rester, d'après elle, sans une aide médicamenteuse. Pourtant, la brune savait que ce soir, son rendez-vous avec Daniel changerait sa vie, et l'aiderait à aller beaucoup mieux. Mais malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à se projeter dans l'avenir. Pour le moment, allongée sur le sol de sa chambre, Régina ne souffrait plus.

\- Alors...? Future Mme Colter ! S'amusa Ruby en entrant dans la chambre de Régina avant même d'y avoir été invitée. RÉGINA ! Hurla la jeune serveuse découvrant son amie sur le sol.

En deux-temps, trois mouvements, Ruby était agenouillée auprès de Régina, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa taille attendant désespérément de la voir réagir. Mais la brune ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Sa tête, chancelante vers l'arrière, montrait sa profonde inconscience ce qui inquiéta davantage Ruby.

\- S'il te plaît Régina, réveille-toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu nom de dieu !? Lui demanda-t-elle sans attendre réellement une réponse de sa part.

\- Je te préviens, j'appelle ta mère si t'ouvres pas les yeux ! Menaça-t-elle tentant de faire un peu d'humour, mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie... Balbutia-t-elle avant que la panique ne fasse naître des premières larmes de désarroi.

Puis, alors que Ruby allait appeler les secours, Régina revint à elle. Un gémissement plaintif, émanant de l'endormie, confirma à Ruby la phase de réveil. Celle-ci caressa tendrement la joue de son amie, voulant la ramener à elle, en douceur.

\- Régina... Ouvre les yeux lentement.

La voix que Régina entendit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était celle qu'elle avait en mémoire. Dans ses souvenirs, la voix était plus suave, plus divine à ses oreilles. Alors quand elle ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit, inquiète au-dessus d'elle, son amie Ruby, Régina se sentit perdue.

\- Où suis-je? Demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de regarder autour d'elle pour le constater elle-même.

\- Dans ta chambre...

\- Où est Emma ? Questionna Régina, sur un ton un peu plus fort en tentant de se relever.

\- Qui ? Manda Ruby en aidant la brune à s'asseoir sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse.

\- Emma, voyons. La belle blonde, arrivée de Boston, qui a prit une chambre à l'hôtel de ta grand-mère. Expliqua Régina désorientée, et impatiente face à la passivité de son amie.

\- Écoute Gina, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Mais ce que je constate, c'est que tu rêvasses d'une "belle blonde", accentua-t-elle afin de porter l'intérêt sur celles-ci avant de continuer, alors que tu es sur le point de recevoir une bague de fiançailles.

Les mots de Ruby eurent l'effet d'une bombe atomique. Lentement, Régina posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et plongea son visage au creux de ses mains tremblantes. Emma, la femme qui l'avait sauvée, celle pour qui elle commençait à éprouver un sentiment fort et intense, était le fruit de son inconscience. Pas d'Emma. Les larmes se mirent à couler malgré elle, en se rendant compte de la force de ses rêves, et de l'absence de cette réalité.

\- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit! S'énerva Ruby, impuissante face aux tourments de son amie. Tes saloperies, continua t-elle en saisissant les antidépresseurs posés sur la table de nuit, je les vire!

Sans attendre la moindre objection de la part de Régina, Ruby se dirigea vers la salle de bains, dans laquelle se trouvait également les toilettes, et vida la petite boîte orangée dans la cuvette avant de tirer la chasse d'eau. Puis elle revint sur ses pas, tout aussi décidé.

\- Voilà! Terminer, tes conneries. Il est hors de question que je te retrouve une fois de plus dans les pommes. Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'on m'appelle pour me dire que tu es aux urgences pour un lavage d'estomac ou pire. Tu vas te bouger, et vivre la vie qui te plaît! Finis, les craintes. Tu es une femme forte, qui n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dicte sa loi! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Limpide... Répondit simplement Régina d'une voix calme, ce qui désarçonna son amie.

\- C'est tout? Pas de mais?

\- Non. Pas de mais. Tout ça, c'est derrière moi, Ruby.

\- Parfait. Annonça la jeune femme, tentant de reprendre l'assurance qui lui est bien connue de tous. Je vais appeler Daniel pour annuler, tu as besoin de repos. Proposa t-elle alors avant de plonger sa main dans la poche de son jeans pour y trouver son portable.

\- Ruby attend. Tu sais, quand j'étais inconsciente, j'ai fait un rêve étrange.

\- Étrange comment? S'intéressa t-elle en prenant place sur l'édredon, prête à boire les paroles de Régina.

\- Comme une sorte de mise en garde. J'ai eu l'impression de vivre ce que pourrait être ma vie, si je ne la dirigeais pas moi-même. J'ai eu la sensation de briser les chaînes qui me retenaient prisonnière d'une vie heureuse. J'ai également entraperçu ce que pouvait être vraiment le bonheur. Avoua Régina, laissant ses joues s'empourprer en songeant à la fin de son rêve. Je ne veux plus passer à côté des choses simples qui font le bonheur de tous. Je ne veux pas d'une bague, je veux la personne qui me l'offrira. Je ne veux pas d'une maison luxueuse, je veux la personne avec qui je la partagerai. Et je crois que Daniel n'est pas cette personne. Présagea Régina observant le visage de Ruby passé de la concentration à l'étonnement.

\- Hein? Quoi?

\- Ruby, je t'adore, tu le sais, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse répéter... S'amusa Régina, un brin de sournoiserie dans la voix, ce qui fit sourire son amie.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Tu vas sûrement me prendre pour une folle, mais quand j'étais inconsciente, ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était réel. Tellement réel que, ce que j'éprouve en ce moment est très difficile. C'est horrible de me dire que la femme qui me rendait heureuse n'est qu'un songe utopique.

\- La femme...? Emma ? Comprit alors Ruby en faisant le rapprochement avec le prénom prononcé part Régina lors de son réveil.

\- Oui, Emma... Une magnifique blonde aux yeux émeraude. Grande, musclée juste comme il faut, drôle, pétillante, d'un soutien sans faille, des bras rassurant et des lèvres envoûtantes... Décrivit Régina en se laissant emporter par le flot de ses souvenirs encore intact.

\- Oula, on dirait que tu parles de quelqu'un de réel, ça en est presque effrayant.

\- Parce que pour moi, c'était réel.

\- Comme un rêve prémonitoire ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. C'était plutôt comme un avertissement. En attendant, je dois voir Daniel.

Ruby et Régina discutèrent encore quelques instants de cet incroyable revirement de situation pour la future ex-fiancée. Une fois la jeune serveuse partie, recommandant à son amie de faire extrêmement attention, Régina se dirigea vers son dressing hors normes, et pris, sur l'étagère la plus basse, un jeans noir qu'elle ne portait jamais. À ça, elle accorda une chemise bleutée et des chaussures noires dont le talon vertigineux allongeaient ses jambes déjà bien élancées.

Étrangement, ce n'était plus là même femme. Son évanouissement, ou comme elle pensait à le croire, sa révélation, l'avait rendu plus sûre d'elle, plus forte et surtout plus déterminée. Fini la femme faible et vulnérable que sa mère aimait contrôler, et que Daniel pensait acquise. Régina comptait bien reprendre sa vie en main, et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut son compagnon. La rupture était une évidence dorénavant.

Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivre et libre. Si bien qu'en passant près sa voiture garée devant la porte du garage, Régina l'ignora complètement. La brune voulait marcher, peu importe la distance, pendant ce temps-là, elle aurait tout le loisir d'imaginer la suite de sa vie. Ses pas la guidaient à travers la ville, et Régina pu apercevoir un magnifique mimosa en fleurs, dont la senteur envahissait l'air ambiant. L'odeur florale lui fit découvrir que les choses les plus simples de la vie peuvent être les plus belles et les plus importantes. Car à présent, elle prendrait le temps de savourer chaque instant et chaque petit plaisir.

Arrivée non loin de chez Daniel, une vingtaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées et Régina entrevoyait déjà les prochains jours de sa nouvelle vie. Sur le pas de la porte, la brune n'hésita pas une seule seconde et toqua trois coups secs et francs sur le bois peint de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur le jeune blond légèrement étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Commença t-il, oubliant même les principes de base de la politesse. On a rendez-vous que ce soir...

\- Bonjour Daniel. J'aimerais qu'on parle quelques minutes. Demanda t-elle ignorant la seconde partie des paroles de l'homme en face d'elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa petite amie, mais se poussa afin de laisser passer Régina, et de l'inviter à entrer dans le salon.

\- Tu essaies un nouveau style vestimentaire. Un jeans Régina... Sérieusement ?! S'amusa t-il à discriminer, plus habitué à voir Régina en tailleur.

\- Crois-moi, c'est plus confortable qu'on pourrait le penser. Mais ce n'est pas pour ma tenue du jour que je suis venue.

\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir?

\- Non, parce qu'il n'y aura pas de rendez-vous ce soir. Toi et moi, c'est finit. Lança t-elle sans prendre le temps de réparer Daniel à cette information.

Daniel, qui ne s'attendait absolument à cette annonce, resta sans voix, assimilant difficilement la nouvelle. Il s'approcha de la brune, le regard noir, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Le regard noir du blond, faisait comprendre que cette attention n'avait rien de romantique, au contraire. D'ordinaire, Régina aurait abdiqué devant un tel comportement d'intimidation. Mais c'était une femme courageuse et d'une main ferme, elle repoussa celle de Daniel qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- T'es à moi, Régina! Ton petit sursaut d'autorité ne te va pas du tout. Rentre chez toi, et prépare toi pour ce soir. Ordonna Daniel, tentant de ramener la brune à la raison. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Termina t-il dans un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "Toi et moi, c'est finit"? Daniel, je ne veux pas de toi. Ni ce soir, ni demain, ni jamais. Formula t-elle avec plus de conviction dans la voix et de détermination dans le regard. Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour te l'annoncer avec respect. Maintenant, au revoir.

Alors que la brune faisait demi-tour pour quitter cette maison, le blond lui saisit le bras violemment afin qu'elle soit de nouveau en face de lui. Son corps pivota sans que Régina le désire. Elle souffla de contrariété avant de sentir une douleur vive sur sa joue. Régina porta sa main à son visage pour se rendre compte de ce qui venait réellement de se passer. Daniel l'avait giflé.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça. Hurla t-il à travers le hall, faisant résonner son écho dans l'escalier qui mène à l'étage.

\- Ne me touche plus. Ne me parle plus. N'essaie même plus de venir me voir sinon je ferais appel au shérif. Est-ce que c'est clair?

La voix sombre, et empli de haine de Régina fit redescendre sur Terre Daniel dont la colère venait de s'évaporer en même temps. Il n'osa plus rien dire, et ne s'aventura à aucun geste d'excuse. Vaincu, il regarda sa poule aux oeufs d'or passer le pas de sa porte et disparaître sans le moindre regard.

Régina était fière d'elle. Un sentiment de satisfaction s'empara de son être entier, si bien qu'elle se sentît pousser des ailes. Plus rien ne l'arrêterait et surtout personne. Sa joie était tellement importante que la brune écarta d'office l'hypothèse de rendre une petite visite à sa mère afin de la confronter. Toujours à pied, elle décida de rejoindre Ruby au restaurant de Granny, qui était d'une compagnie plus joyeuse, et surtout, le seul pilier stable dans sa vie.

Arrivée devant le restaurant, elle aperçut à travers la baie vitrée, la vie qui émanait de ce lieu de rencontre entre les jeunes de la ville. Ils riaient, buvaient un verre ou deux et profitaient simplement d'être réunis pour parler de tout et de rien. Régina, dont la jeunesse n'était pas prête de se terminer, pénétra dans le restaurant avec une hâte non dissimulée. Rapidement, en scannant du regard la salle, elle trouva son amie en train de servir à un couple, deux cocktails colorés.

Cette dernière, un plateau à la main, discutait gaiement avec eux, lorsque soudain, elle ne vit plus rien. Tout était devenu noir, comme si elle avait perdu la vue comme par magie. Mais cela ne l'effraya pas, au contraire. Ça l'amusa. La dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait caché les yeux remontait à l'enfance, dans la cours de l'école.

\- C'est quiii? Demande t-elle amusée en touchant les mains posées sur son visage. Oh, je connais peu de personnes avec les mains aussi bien manucurées que les tiennes Régina !

\- Gagnée ! Dit la concernée en retirant ses mains avant de se placer à côté de Ruby sous les yeux surpris des deux jeunes à table.

\- Tu as déjà fait ce que tu voulais? Demanda discrètement la serveuse, afin de s'assurer de l'état moral de son amie. Mais son sourire la rassura immédiatement.

\- Oui, aucune raison de s'attarder. Dis-moi, je peux te parler deux petites minutes.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit Ruby en s'écartant de quelques pas de la table, amenant Régina avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Voilà, je vais partir. Annonça directement la brune, évitant de tourner autour du sujet. Mais je reviendrai, j'ai juste besoin de changer d'air.

\- Combien de temps? Questionna la serveuse retenant ses larmes, afin de rester forte, comme elle l'a toujours été pour son amie.

\- J'en ai aucune idée. On reste en contact de toute façon. La rassura t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de Ruby.

\- Quotidiennement, tu as intérêt !

\- Promis ! Déclara immédiatement Régina en levant sa main droite, jurant ainsi d'honorer sa parole.

\- Et où vas-tu aller? Et quand pars-tu?

\- Boston. Le plus tôt possible. Révéla Régina le plus doucement possible, mais la réponse n'échappa pas aux oreilles affûtées de la grande brune.

\- Boston, hein...! S'amusa t-elle à taquiner en pinçant le flanc droit de Régina avant de reprendre son sérieux. Que penses-tu trouver là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais qu'elle soit réelle ou non, elle a changé ma vie, elle m'a ouvert les yeux, et plus jamais je ne serais comme avant. L'ancienne Régina, n'existe plus.

\- Sincèrement, même si ça peut paraître fou, j'espère que ton Emma existe. Que je puisse remercier cette sauveuse des temps modernes.

\- Ma sauveuse. C'est un peu ça, en effet. Confirma Régina, offrant son plus beau sourire, un brin de trouble dans son regard fuyant.

Finalement, les deux amies se regardèrent avec complicité avant de s'enlacer dans une étreinte amicale et réconfortante. Régina était enfin heureuse, libre de tout. Peu importe ce qu'elle trouverait à Boston, la brune savait que sa vie ne serait plus la même, s'ouvrant à de nouveaux horizons plus simples, et plus bénéfiques pour elle.

\- Tu pars à Boston ? Demanda intriguée la jeune femme que Ruby venait de servir. Excuse-nous, nous avons entendu votre conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y avait rien de confidentiel. Tranquillisa Régina dans un sourire cordial, en revenant près du couple. Oui, j'y vais quelque temps.

\- Régina, interpella Ruby en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie, tant que vous êtes tous les trois réunis, je vais faire les présentations. Régina, voici David et Mary-Margaret, le couple de l'année. Leur histoire est un vrai petit conte de fées. David, Mary, voici LA Régina dont je vous parle régulièrement.

Les trois jeunes, amusés par le comportement jovial de la serveuse, se serrèrent la main afin de se saluer correctement. Jamais le couple n'aurait imaginé la jeune Mills en dehors de son cercle familial. Ils la savaient priver de tout, et destinée à occuper un rôle important au sein de leur communauté, alors de la voir ici aussi détendue et affranchie de ses chaînes, ils en étaient heureux pour elle. Tout le monde n'estimait guère le caractère autoritaire, voire militaire de sa mère, si bien que même sans la connaître, ils étaient fiers de la Régina qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

\- Tu bois un verre avec nous? Proposa le blond qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là.

\- Oh non, je vais bientôt partir. Refusa rapidement Régina, craintive de déranger, plus que d'être appréciée.

\- Régina, s'il te plaît. Juste un verre!?

\- Allée, Gina, Mary-Margaret a raison. Tu n'es pas à la minute de toute façon, et ton Emma ne va pas s'envoler. Taquina Ruby avant de rejoindre le bar pour préparer trois cocktails maisons.

Finalement, sous le regard amical de Mary-Margaret, et celui protecteur de David, la brune abdiqua. Leurs sourires sincères firent fondre ses dernières angoisses autour de son cœur en reconstruction. Régina prit place à côté de cette jeune femme qu'elle apercevait parfois à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, et sourit d'amusement. Alors que dans son rêve, sa relation avec Mary-Margaret était tendue, voir conflictuelle, à cet instant, bien réveillée et dans la réalité, Régina comprit sa chance. Non seulement, elle devenait actrice de sa vie, découvrait sa véritable personne et goûtait à la liberté, mais en plus, elle avait l'opportunité de se faire de vrais amis. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle accueillit le verre servi par Ruby, et trinqua à un avenir porteur de bienveillance, d'amour et de joie.

Ce fut le seul verre qu'elle bût avec eux. Régina essayait de participer à la conversation rythmée, mais ses pensées l'enveloppaient dans une bulle, ou ses souvenirs avaient toute son attention. Généralement après un rêve, les images et l'histoire s'envolent au bout de quelques minutes au pays des songes oubliés. Mais pour Régina, chaque détail était encore bien incrusté dans sa mémoire. Chaque sourire. Chaque caresse. Chaque sensation. Chaque baiser. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle glissa discrètement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, et sourit à la chaude pensée de leurs derniers instants.

Régina ne pouvait pas attendre davantage. Elle ignorait tout de Boston, et elle n'avait absolument pas réfléchi de ce qu'elle ferait une fois là-bas, mais elle devait y aller, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Alors, sous les marques d'attention des trois jeunes lui recommandant d'être très prudente sur la route, elle s'extirpa de leur emprise afin de rentrer pour préparer quelques affaires. Ruby la rejoignit rapidement sur le trottoir, et lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle en voiture.

Sans tenter de la retenir, la serveuse l'aida même à regrouper ses affaires. Le silence régnait dans la chambre de Régina. Mais ce n'était pas un de ces silences gênants et inconfortables, celui-ci n'avait rien de tout ça. Il était au contraire, rassurant, bénéfique et surtout plein de courage. Une fois prête, Régina récupéra la clé de sa voiture dans le tiroir de la console de l'entrée et prit la direction du garage, Ruby sur les talons. Le coffre renfermait la valise de la brune, et le moteur tournait depuis une petite minute. Les deux amies s'enlaçaient dans une étreinte débordante de force, mais Ruby laissa l'émotion la submergée. Elle qui prenait soin de Régina depuis des années, ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle aussi avait besoin de la présence de son amie. C'est avec la promesse d'un retour le plus vite possible, que Régina entama son ascension vers Boston.

La voiture avalait les kilomètres et les heures. La radio alternait entre le top 10 des meilleures chansons du moment, les points d'information du jour, l'horoscope et les publicités habituelles. Et à chaque fois, Régina les écoutait attentivement. Déjà parce que cela la maintenait éveillée, et ensuite, parce qu'elle se prit au jeu de chantonner chaque nouvel air qui envahissait la berline. Finalement, elle était heureuse et pleine d'espoir, quant au bout de longues heures de conduite, la brune vit le panneau indiquant Boston. Elle se dirigea facilement à travers la ville jusqu'à se garer devant l'université. La brune fixa de ses prunelles chocolat les bâtiments vide de vie à cette heure tardive, et grava dans sa mémoire l'entrée principale. Demain, elle sera aux aguets, en attendant, elle devait dormir!

Voilà une bonne heure que Régina guette les allées et venues de chaque étudiant. Les cours ont débuté, et le moral de la brune sombre à une vitesse fulgurante. Même si elle savait que cela était impossible que son Emma soit réel, Régina avait grand espoir de la retrouver. Un espoir réduit à néant. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue, quand elle comprit que seuls ses souvenirs d'un rêve trop beau lui permettraient de garder Emma près d'elle. Elle s'éloigna de l'entrée principale, et remonta les allées du camp jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne supportent plus le poids de sa tristesse. Elle s'arrêta, et s'assit sur la petite marche en béton qu'elle venait de descendre. Sa tête plongée dans ses mains, elle ne vit pas, mais entendit des étudiants, sûrement en retard, courir pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible leur cour. Régina se décala juste ce qu'il fallait pour les laisser passé, mais resta recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il lui fallait le temps de digérer sa déception.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Demanda une voix masculine, visiblement irrité par quelque chose.

\- Je vous rejoins! Prends des notes pour moi. Répondit alors une douce voix féminine, manifestement bien plus proche de Régina que le jeune homme.

\- Ok. Mais ne tarde pas!

Régina n'avait pas pu manquer cette courte conversation, vu qu'elle avait eu lieu à quelques pas d'elle. Puis, aussi vite que le brouhaha était arrivé, il disparut. Elle put retourner à ses pensées tranquillement, mais c'était sans compter sur l'étudiante qui prit place à coté d'elle sur la marche. Exaspérée de ne pas pouvoir rester seule, elle l'ignora complètement, espérant qu'elle n'insisterait pas, et partirait rejoindre son ami. Étonnement, aucun mot ne parvint à ses oreilles. Simplement, le bruit d'une fermeture éclair, puis d'un sachet. Quelque seconde plus tard, une main entra dans son champ de vision, un caramel en son centre. Surprise, Régina le prit, ne sachant pas réellement quoi en faire.

\- C'est un caramel mou. Crois-moi, peu importe ce qui te rend triste, ça disparaîtra dès que tu auras ça dans la bouche. Tu seras trop occupée à le décoller de tes dents tout en restant discrète pour penser à autre chose !

Régina ne se préoccupa même pas du tutoiement et se mit à sourire en imaginant la scène. Elle releva difficilement la tête, prête à remercier l'étudiante, quand une petite brise porta avec elle le parfum sucré de la jeune femme. La brune perdit son sourire quand elle reconnut l'odeur. Sans perdre une seule seconde, elle pivota sa tête. La vision que lui offrait la vie fit de nouveau naître des larmes au coin de ses yeux, et lui bloqua la respiration. Celle qu'elle n'imaginait plus revoir, venait de lui rendre le sourire une fois de plus.

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus, hypnotisés l'une par l'autre. La jeune femme avait quelques années de moins, mais c'était bien elle. Régina en était certaine. Une paire de lunettes visée noire sur le nez, et les cheveux attachés en une queue-de-cheval haute, la rendaient très sexy. Toutes ses émotions remontèrent à la surface, et Régina dut se contenir pour ne pas se jeter sur elle.

\- Bonjour! Lança alors tendrement la blonde, la main tendue, attendant un retour.

\- Bonjour. Murmura malgré elle Régina, la voix coupée par l'émotion avant de serrer sa main dans celle de l'étudiante.

\- De toi à moi, tu ne devrais pas pleurer. Chuchota la jeune femme, avant de sécher une larme qui avait roulé jusqu'à son menton.

\- J'y songerai. Répondit simplement la brune, ne voulant pas montrer son trouble, et essuya son visage du revers de la main.

\- Au fait, j'en perds mes bonnes manières. Je m'appelle Emma. Emma Swan!

\- Régina Mills. Est-il possible de t'inviter à boire un verre. Proposa Régina, qui se surprit elle-même par tant d'audace. Pour te remercier pour ce caramel mou. Ajouta t-elle pour excuse, en secouant la friandise entre ses doigts.

\- Comment refuser une invitation par la plus belle femme de Boston! Répliqua la blonde, offrant à Régina son plus beau sourire. Je te donne mon numéro.

Joignant les actes à ses paroles, Emma prit la main de Régina, et ouvrit son stylo en retirant le bouchon avec ses dents. Rapidement, l'étudiante écrivit son numéro au creux de la main de la brune, et lui referma ses doigts comme pour protéger l'encre encore fraîche.

\- Envoi-moi un message, comme ça, j'aurais ton numéro moi aussi. Conseilla Emma, avant de se relever et de refermer son sac. Je n'ai qu'un seul cours de deux heures aujourd'hui. Après je suis toute à toi!

\- Je t'attends.

Un sourire immense naquit sur les lèvres d'Emma. Son regard vert émeraude pétillait de bonheur, reflétant celui de Régina, dans lequel brillait la flamme naissante de son amour. La brune ne lâcha pas des yeux sa sauveuse qui lui offrit un doux baiser sur la joue avant de courir pour rejoindre son cours.

Seule au milieu du parc de l'université, Régina, le bout des doigts sur la chaude empreinte du baiser, avait enfin cette chance inestimable. Celle d'être heureuse, et elle allait tout faire pour que son rêve devienne réalité.

* * *

Alors? Toujours là? Pas trop déçue de ce petit retournement de situation? Des questions? Pour les envies particulières, meurtre, assassinat, séquestration, torture, je suis indisponible. Pour le reste, j'attends avec plaisir (ou non) vos pensées, vos critiques, vos réquisitoires, vos compliments aussi ! Quand même, haha!

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au dernier mot. Je reviens vite pour un OS. Je pense que le titre sera "Un coeur pour trois", mais je n'ai pas encore décidé... Un petit résumé? Ok! La vision d'Emma se réalise malgré tout, mais surtout après qu'elle est ouvert son coeur à Régina. Que se passera-t-il ensuite? Il sera classé M. Un vrai M, pas un miniriquiqui !

À très vite!

Vous êtes formidables!

Bisous, bisous!

Sonia ;)


End file.
